Attack on Titan: Resurface
by AppleOrchardBanana
Summary: Garrison Captain Sloan Emery gave her all to the Military. She'd given up on love years ago, devoting her life instead to maintaining order inside the Walls. But at the Military Tribunal for Eren Yeager she sees a ghost from the past, and can't deny she'd been chasing the wrong thing all along.
1. Chapter 1

Obviously, I don't own AOT. This is going to loosely follow the events of the anime/manga.

* * *

><p>Garrison Captain Sloan Emery strode to the courtroom. Her walk was brisk and purposeful with her boots making a <em>tap tap <em>cadence. She knew the way to the courtroom, but had only been there a handful of times. As Captain of the Garrison stationed in the Hermina District, she had little to do with what was about to take place inside, but there were whispers of a Titan helping humans. Even if her commanding officer, Dot Pixis, hadn't called a mandatory meeting requiring all Captains to attend the tribunal, she would have been interested, to say the least.

She was running a little later than planned. With everything that had recently occurred inside Trost District, she'd taken extra care in assigning duties to her squad leaders. Hermina was located on Wall Shina, just north of Trost. If Trost had been breached, the only thing separating Hermina from the Titans was Wall Rose. Hundreds of thousands of refugees were flooding the district; her commanding officers would surely understand her tardiness.

She stopped just short of entering the side door to the courtroom. She pressed the front of her white button up, noting how it wasn't as crisp as she'd like. As a high ranking woman in the military, she'd learned long ago to always look pulled together. Being a commander was hard enough, but to be a woman – everyone seemed to be looking for any excuse to pick her apart. It had steeled her, however. When others may have cracked, she only rose. She smoothed her hair back, some of the long auburn strands having come out of her tight bun in her run up the courthouse steps. Pulling her brown jacket around her shoulders, she opened the door and let herself in.

The door let her in to the right of Commander-in-Chief's Darius Zackly's stand. He barely registered her entrance as he scanned the noisy crowd, and she searched for a seat. She spied Commander Pixis and he patted a seat beside him that was unoccupied.

"Commander," she said as she approached him with a salute. "I apologize for my tardiness. Hermina was –"

"Don't even worry with it, Captain," he said with a slight smile that just lifted the corners of his grey mustache. He tilted his head in her direction and light glinted off his bald head. "Your district is having a hell of a time right now, I'm sure. I hope your squad leaders will be able to get along without you."

"I hope so. Maybe this won't take so long, but I must say I am intrigued. Have I missed anything?"

With that, the large doors to the courtroom opened and a hush fell over the chatty group. Most of the audience were wearing military uniforms. The Military Police, Garrison, and Scout Regiment had officers in attendance. Across the room were members of the Merchant's Guild and other townspeople with hands in political affairs. The back of the courtroom, where the doors were opened, common folk who were merely interested in the proceedings had gathered.

"Step forward!" one of the guards said as he jammed the boy in the back with a shotgun. The boy wasn't a day over 16 years, if that. He wore a military trainee's garb, a symbol of his youth and innocence, in a way. For a woman who was no longer a "spring chicken" – now an "old maid" to many in the capital – she felt a stab of motherly remorse for the young boy.

The guards on either side urged him forward, his hands bound in the back by a pair of handcuffs. He was forced to kneel on the court floor and he was secured with a large beam.

_Ah ha!_ _That must be him then,_ Sloan thought. She didn't know much about the trial, what with her hands full in her own district, but she had heard that the titan that was helping humans happened to be a member of the military.

"Shall we begin then?" Commander-in-Chief Darius Zackly asked as he rolled up his sleeves. "Eren Yeager, is that correct?"

He went on to explain the purpose of the tribunal, adding that he, Zackly, would hear from either side and make a decision whether he lived or died or whether to place him in the custody of Military Police or the Scout's Regiment.

Both sides said their piece. The Military Police were scared of Eren's Titan abilities and wanted him dead while the Scout's Regiment saw potential in Eren's condition. Sloan tried to stay focused, but her thoughts kept drifting back to her officers in Hermina. Once the merchants and Wallists – individuals who saw the walls as gifts from the hands of God – began arguing, there was no coming back from where her thoughts had drifted. The droning of voices in the courtroom turned into the buzzing of insects.

The sound of a gun being cocked broke her out of her thoughts and brought her back to the present. She looked down to where Eren Yaeger was still bound on the courtroom floor. A man was crossed the floor to meet Eren. The man was of small stature, but had a lean figure and a walk that showed his quiet power. He gave the boy a swift kick to the jaw and Sloan heard what she assumed was a tooth bounce across the marble floor. Another sharp kicked to the abdomen sent a spray of blood flying. Sloan couldn't stifle a gasp and her hands flew to her mouth. A knee to the face followed the assault, and a rain of fists came after that.

Of course Sloan was used to violence, being Captain of the Garrison. Hell, she'd been first in hand to hand combat in her military training course and could still bring a man twice her size to his knees. For a woman barely five feet tall, she knew exactly how to make a person hurt. But she'd never seen a boy this young, chained with no way to fight, being so brutally tortured by a member of the military. And to make matters worse, she knew the man doing the maiming and felt sick to her stomach.

Across the room, the merchants, Wallists, and common folk were looking equally as green. Even some of the military were looking down in apprehension at the carnage that was occurring. She felt the pressure building in her chest and a heat crawling all over her back. She knew she was about to do something, but what?

"LEVI!" she shouted out, across the room. Dot Pixis turned his head slightly in her direction, but everyone else was too involved in the gruesome display to register her actions.

He heard her, however. He stopped the beating and turned to face her. If he recognized her, he showed nothing – it had been probably twenty years, after all, but she would have recognized him anywhere. His hair, dark and hanging to his ears; his face as sharp as ever with those cut eyes. He looked impassively in her direction, then at Dot Pixis, before turning back to Eren.

"This is just my opinion," he said, addressing the courtroom, "But I've always found pain the most effective punishment." He gave the boy a few more kicks before a voice broke out.

"It's dangerous."

Levi gave a snort. "Aren't you guys the ones who want to dissect him? He's not _my _enemy. I wonder, could any of you really kill him?"

"Commander-in-Chief, I have a proposal," Commander Erwin Smith of the Scout Regiment called out. "Place Eren Yeager under Scout Regiment control and I will pair him with Captain Levi. We'll use him as an asset, and with him under Captain Levi's watchful eye we will have no difficulties. We could use him in our trips outside the wall."

Whispers broke out across the courtroom and Zackly looked from Eren to Levi and back again.

"Then it's settled," Zackly said. "Eren Yeager is placed in the care of the Survey Corps."

* * *

><p>Sloan stood near a pillar outside the courtroom. She was out of view of the people leaving, but could still see everyone as they filed out. After Zackly gave his ruling the court erupted in conversation. He'd had to bang the gavel several times to get the crowd back under control. He gave a short speech while the guards returned to remove Eren Yeager's cuffs, but Sloan didn't stay to hear. She slipped back out the side door and made her way to where she presently stood.<p>

She couldn't believe he was alive. When he'd disappeared from the underground nearly twenty years ago, she'd thought he'd been killed – a casualty of the lifestyle. Now she knew better. Had he forgotten all about her? Or maybe never really cared in the first place. Her eyes grew misty as she thought about the first time they'd met…

_"Come on now, Sal," Daddy said. Daddy was a large man with a nice round face and an even rounder belly. He had soft blue eyes that softened as he smiled at his only daughter, his only legacy. He and his wife, Mama, had been older when Sloan was born, unsure if they could even have children. _

_ Sloan skipped a few steps. She was the shortest girl her age, and her little legs could hardly keep up with the older man. Her arms were laden with loaves of bread; her father with a bag of the stuff carried over one shoulder. He had been a baker by profession at one time until his back went out years ago. Now, his family skimped by on what Mama made by helping the townswomen deliver their babies and helping with small illnesses – as a type of nurse. It was a small amount, but it kept them fed and clothed. _

_ Their modest home sat just outside of an opening to the underground. Every now and then one of the vagrants would find their way up or get a wild hair to come out of the underground, and Sal would watch with wide eyes as the Garrison would violently push them back down and resume their posts as guards. _

_ A few times a month Daddy would feel a little spry and would have a "good back day," as he called it; a day bearable from the pain. On these days he and Sal would hole up in the kitchen, baking as many loaves of bread as feasible to bring down to the slums and pass out to the unfortunate souls that looked nearly starved. This was the first day that Daddy had allowed Sal to come with him. Normally she was only allowed to stand at the opening and watch his figure disappear into the darkness. She would wait for his return, sometimes entertaining the guards posted there. _

_ Today, she was excited to finally walk with him and see why he always baked so much bread. She couldn't understand. People really lived down in that hole? They never ate? They never saw sunshine? Or smelled the air?_

_ "Now Sal," Daddy said in a stern voice, "Don't leave my side, girl. And don't look anyone in the eye." They descended deeper into the underground and a smell began to waft under her nose. The smell of garbage and sewage was soon accompanied by the sights of dilapidated buildings, piles of garbage, and, it could have been Sal's imagination, but she thought she saw the body of a person lying in an alley, their legs bent at impossible angles. _

_ "Daddy –" _

_ "Just keep walking, Sal. They know where we meet."_

_ It was a concrete city. No green anywhere, with cave like ceilings. After walking for what seemed like hours and passing many people lying on the sidewalk (Sal tried to tell herself they were all sleeping, but Daddy's grim face made her think something else), they finally reached what could have been a town square at one time_

_ "The bread man's here, everybody!" This came from a girl around Sloan's age, but much taller. The girl must have been acting as a lookout, because people began emerging from the shadows. Women with children hiding behind their tethered skirts, men smelling like alcohol with no teeth, children with dirty faces, elderly walking forward, nearly tumbling the whole way there… Sal had never seen such a display. The girl who spoke earlier jumped down from her perch on an old street light and ran up to Sloan. She grabbed a loaf of bread off Sal's towering heap._

_ "Hiya! I've never met anyone with red hair like mine's before!" the girl gave her a large grin, showing a gap with a missing tooth, before taking a bite out of the loaf. Her red hair was different from Sal's, more orange than the red-copper of her own, but she smiled anyway._

_ "Me neither," Sal replied. "Daddy says it means good luck."_

_"Well we could all use a little of that. See ya!"_

_ Daddy had opened his bag and began passing out the loaves to the gracious slummers, who after taking their bread disappeared back into the shadows without words. His huge bag was soon empty, and Sal was down to her last loaf when the final person faded back into the darkness. _

_ "Well girl, let's head home," Daddy said with a smile and placed his hand on her shoulder, turning her back toward the entrance blocks away. Truthfully, Sal was so tired she wondered if he wouldn't carry her back. She was still young enough to be carried. They began to walk away, Sloan carrying her last loaf, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and came face to face with a young boy around the same age as her. They were eye to eye, him being only an inch or two taller than her. His eyes were black and cut in angles that made him seem older beyond his years, and his dark hair was shaggy, brushing his ears. Despite living in the filth, his clothes looked unusually clean and his face wasn't smudged with dirt like the other children's._

_ "Is there any bread left that I may have?"_

_ "Yes, this is the last one," Sloan replied and handed the loaf to him. His face remained expressionless as he accepted the gift._

_ "What's your name?"_

_ "My name is Sloan," she said with a smile. "But you can call me Sal if you want to."_

_ He gave a half smile in return, the expression not even reaching his eyes. "I'm Levi. Thanks for the bread." He turned and walked into the darkness._

She snapped herself out of the memory as the doors to the courthouse opened. Two Military Police walked ahead, leading the way to a carriage at the bottom of the stairs. Eren Yeager followed after them, clutching at his side and wincing with each step. All the exposed skin was black and blue with bruises. He surely had at least a few cracked ribs, possibly some bones cracked in his face. He was followed by two individuals donning the wings of freedom – the symbol of the Survey Corps. A brown haired, glasses wearing female and tall blonde man helped him into the carriage before climbing in behind him. A second carriage pulled up behind them.

"Well, Captain, I suppose your display convinced Zackly," Sal heard Commander Pixis say from behind the pillar where she was standing. "I must say, I pity anyone that underestimates you based on your size. I wouldn't have wanted to be Yeager then."

Sloan heard something that sounded like a snort or a grunt. "I hope everyone understands that we will not hesitate to use deadly force if necessary. On Eren or anyone else that we see as a threat."

"But we want to see how we can use his unique abilities as well," this was a voice she didn't recognize, possibly Commander Erwin of the Scout Regiment.

"Of course, Smith, of course," Sal could almost see him waving his hand nonchalantly. There was a pause were she imagined him drinking out of that flask he always carried with him. "If there is any way I can be of assistance to the cause, you know to call on me."

"We need Scouts, Pixis. The Garrison is by far the largest division of the military. If you have anyone that you could send our way, please. We are desperate for soldiers. If we want to make any headway in this war, we will need to build our numbers."

"I will get the word out to my people, Smith. The rest is up to them."

"Well, I believe we will take our leave on that, Commander. Best wishes in the meantime." She heard the sound of movement and imagined them saluting.

"Commander Smith. Captain."

Sloan watched their shadows as they began moving down the stairs. Her heart felt like it was about to pound out of her chest in anticipation. She shouldn't have done this. She should have left and went back to Hermina immediately. She felt a stab of guilt when thinking of her squads, dealing with the masses of refugees while she hid behind a column at the capital waiting for one last look at Levi Ackerman. It could hold her for another twenty years.

They walked past the pillar and there he was, less than ten feet from her. When was the last time they were that close? A shudder involuntarily shook her body. He turned his head slightly her way and those piercing eyes were on hers. She felt the blood leave her face at having been seen, hiding no less. Again, if he even remembered anything of her at all, it didn't register on his face. He faced forward again and kept walking.

She was able to hold herself up until he and Commander Erwin climbed into the carriage. Then her knees gave out and she sank to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I hope everyone is finding the story intriguing so far... This chapter will be a little slower but I think it's important to the flow of the story.**

**I plan to try my best to post a chapter a week. That's my goal, anyway. We'll see :)**

**Comments and suggestions are always appreciated (I don't have an editor/proofreader other than spell check).**

**Anyway, I don't own AOT! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Who is she?" Commander Erwin said as he adjusted his bolo tie.<p>

"Who?" Levi responded, using every ounce of control he had to keep his body from shaking with the urge to get one last glance.

"Well, I know who she is," Erwin said knowingly, "Captain Sloan Emery of the Hermina District. But who is she to you?"

"Just someone I used to know from the underground. To be honest, I thought she was long dead." _Like seeing a ghost,_ he didn't add.

Erwin gave a noncommittal grunt and stared straight ahead. "When we get back to headquarters we need to…"

Erwin carried on but Levi was having the worst time listening. As the carriage began moving he felt as though he would combust if he didn't get one last look. But he kept his head forward and tried to dig his fingers into his palms. His hand was a little sore, the joints were aching from the impact of beating Eren Yeager, but he'd felt worse. He wished it felt worse, honestly – he wondered if anyone would just lay into him, really beat the shit out of him. Yea, that would take his mind off things. Maybe not the healthiest way to deal with problems, but it worked.

_He tapped her gently on the shoulder and as she turned around he had to catch his breath before speaking. Her long copper hair, wavy and soft looking. The clearest blue eyes that shown like the sun even in the god forsaken underground. _

_ "Is there any bread left that I may have?" It felt like he had a ball of cotton in his mouth. What was this feeling? There were girls in the underground, but he'd never met one this pretty. She had pink, pink cheeks and pink lips that looked as soft as her hair. _

_ "Yes, this is the last one." Her voice was clear as a bell chime. She extended her arm to hand him the bread. Her skin looked milky and soft, and he wondered what it would be like to hold her hand. He bet it was soft too._

_ "What's your name?" The words escaped him before he could even process._

_ "My name is Sloan," she said and smiled at him. He felt something inside melt. "But you can call me Sal if you want to." He tried to smile back, but couldn't find the right muscles. When was the last time he had tried?_

_ "I'm Levi. Thanks for the bread." Without saying anything else, he turned and walked into the darkness. He scaled the building and climbed onto the roof, looking down on the girl – Sal – and her father, the bread man. They stood a moment longer before turning and walking down the cement road. Levi followed them from the roof tops, watching. He jumped from roof to roof, eyes darting back and forth, looking for any sign of danger. She was small, like him. But he was proud to say he was taller. That was the first time he'd seen anyone his own age smaller than him. Her short legs didn't carry her very fast, but she would do this little skip to catch up every few steps. Her hair would bounce in a cascading fall of waves with each skip, somehow catching light that didn't exist in the underground._

_ He felt as though he held his breath the entire way back to the opening. Once he saw her form disappearing up the stairs ahead of the bread man he let out a sigh of relief. Something was tight and relaxed all at once inside of his stomach. He'd never had a feeling like this before. He dropped down from the roof and walked back, pondering this new emotion._

* * *

><p>"Commander!"<p>

Dot Pixis turned to the sound of the voice. "Captain Sloan, I thought you'd be on your way back to Hermina District by now."

She gave a lazy salute as the mention of her district cut through her like a knife. "Yes, I'm sorry Commander, but I'm so interested in this Titan business, now. You know, it greatly effects even the Garrison. I wish I could be closer to the front lines. Would there be any chance of a military transfer?"

"A military transfer? What are you asking, Emery?"

"I would like to transfer to the Scout Regiment."

"Absolutely not." He turned to walk away from her, unwilling to listen to another word.

"Please, Commander," she pleaded and skipped behind him. "Just listen, I feel that my skills would be better –"

"You've already transferred from the Military Police, now you're asking to transfer to the Survey Corps?"

"The Military Police are pigs, Commander. You can't blame me for leaving. I've spent 15 years with the Garrison. It's time to move to something else."

"You are my best Captain. You could be my successor one day!" Pixis's face was becoming reddened. She'd never seen him like this before.

"Commander Pixis," She softened her voice, "I'm a woman. I have reached my limit here. A female Commander is unheard of. I have enjoyed working under you, but I feel the real war is with the Titans outside of the Walls."

He shook his head. "Sloan. You are like a daughter to me. I can't condone this. It's a death wish!"

"I have no family, no ties left here. Let me go where I can at least live the remainder of my life feeling as though I have given to the cause!"

He looked over her face as if calculating something complicated. It was true the Commander had become a sort of father figure to her. Daddy had been murdered on one of their trips to the underground several years after she'd started accompanying him. Mama had died a few years after, her health declining since Daddy's passing. Sloan had gone into Military training because she had no other options. She'd been first in her class and gone into the Military Police before realizing it just wasn't for her – she couldn't stand all the corrupt MPs. She transferred to the Garrison, where she could work with real people. Pixis had helped mentor her and helped her ascend to Captain. But the truth was, she was floating through life. She was an excellent Captain and her leaders respected her, but she was going through the motions. For the first time in years – no, decades – she felt invigorated, alive!

"You wouldn't change your mind if I promoted you? I've been thinking about it for a while, now. Your skills are valuable. To us. To me. To humanity."

"I haven't used my skills in years," she gave a dry laugh. "I sneak out at night just to use my 3D maneuvering gear. I'm not challenged anymore here. I want to move on."

"Is this about Captain Levi?" The name shot through her like an arrow. "What made you call out to him at the Tribunal? How do you know him?"

"No," she responded, maybe a little too quickly, answering only his first question and avoiding the remainder. "If anything, it's about Eren Yeager. I want to help with him, to learn more. About the Titans."

"Go to Hermina and choose your successor. I'll complete the paperwork for your transfer. I'll send word to Commander Erwin. Bring one person with you to assist with the transfer."

She saluted and felt tears spring to her eyes. "Thank you, Commander Pixis."

He reached out and clapped her on the shoulder before walking away.

She jumped on her horse and rode as fast as she could to Hermina.

* * *

><p><em>Jackson will succeed me. He will be an excellent Captain. Bryson will come with me, surely. That leaves them out two leaders, but Jackson knows what to do.<em> Everything was already planned out by the time she came galloping through the gates. The sun was setting by the time she knocked on Jackson Daniels' door. His wife answered, her pregnant belly leading her.

"Oh, Captain Sloan, is everything alright?" Worry crossed her sweet features. "It's so late…"

"Everything is fine, I was wondering if I could speak with you and Jackson for a brief moment." Mrs. Daniels directed Sloan to the table and had her seated before calling for her husband, a gruff, dark haired man nearing 40 years. He saluted his Captain before taking a seat across from Sloan.

"I have some shocking news; I'm afraid it's very sudden. I am transferring out of the Garrison and would like to have you named as Captain, if you would accept," Sal explained. His jaw dropped open and gaped a few times before responding.

"Transferring where, Captain, if I may ask?"

"To the Scout Regiment. I attended the Military Tribunal today for Eren Yeager. He is a military trainee that can transform into a Titan. He is under the supervision of the Corps at this time. I feel this is my calling to assist with this research and fight outside the Walls."

"Captain Sloan, please don't do this. With all due respect, it's a suicide mission. All our squads love serving under you. I can't accept –" Sloan waved her hand to cut him off.

"It's already been decided. I've spoken with Commander Pixis. He is sending word to Commander Erwin Smith at this moment. I plan to carry Bryson with me, if he'll agree. Pixis said I should bring a helper. The decision is made for me. The only thing left is to get you to succeed me as Captain."

"I'm sure Bryson will agree to accompany you. He's always had quite the soft spot for you." He stroked his beard while looking across the table at his Captain. "There's no reasoning with you Sloan!" he said with a dry laugh and the shake of his head. He stood up abruptly, giving the most perfect salute he could muster. "I accept the terms of this new posting and send the best of luck with my Captain."

Sloan stood as well, the tall man shadowing her, and returned the salute. "And best of luck to you, Captain Jackson." She was wrapped in a huge bear hug and lifted off the ground.

Sloan jumped on her horse again after leaving the home and rode to Bryson White's next. Bryson was another of her squad leaders. He was always loyal and eager to obey. He was honest, she knew, and she valued his strategic mind. She pulled her hood over her head as rain began to fall. She tied her horse outside his quaint home before splashing her way to his front door. It was a small home. Despite being smart, loyal, and handsome, he remained ever the bachelor. Now, in his early 30s when most men were feverishly searching for a wife, he seemed content to live alone.

Sal knocked loudly on his door, hoping to be heard over the rain. A few moments later, Bryson answered. He was nearly six feet of muscle, with dark hair and an olive complexion. He was wearing a pair of linen pants but no shirt, obviously not expecting any guests. He was eating out of a jar of what looked to be preserves.

"Captain!" he said hurriedly and nearly dropped his snack in his haste to salute. "I didn't expect anyone, least of all you!"

"Nice to see you too, Bryson!" she said and gave him a slap on the chest, making a loud smack against his bare flesh. "Move so I can get out of this rain!" Sloan let herself in, pushing past him. "I have unexpected news. I attended the military tribunal of Eren Yeager today, a young boy who can turn into a Titan. He is a military trainee and has been handed over to the Survey Corps to be utilized outside of the walls using his Titan powers.

"They need more soldiers there. I feel this is the time – I have to act. I've spoken with Commander Pixis and I will be transferring to the Scout Regiment. I leave in the morning. He told me to request an escort, someone to accompany me and transfer as well. I would like for you to come with me. I know it's sudden…"

He too, looked like he was going to swallow a fly. He set his food down to give a proper salute, even dropping down onto one knee. "My Captain, I am your servant, and I will follow you wherever you need me."

"Bryson, I knew I could count on you," she placed her hands on his shoulders and urged him back up. When he stood next to her, he towered nearly a foot over her. "You are one of my best Squad Leaders, and a good friend. I will be honored to venture into this next chapter with you. Now, start packing. I'll leave you to it; we'll leave first thing in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter is up! I know they probably seem really disjointed right now as things are getting set up, but things will start to smooth out as Sloan settles in to the Regiment... I hope the jumping around isn't too distracting.**

**I feel like this is one of the last "slow" chapters, and will pick up after this one. The story will loosely follow the Female Titan Arc and then branch off from there, so SPOILERS MAY OCCUR in later chapters. To reiterate: if you haven't finished the first season of the anime THERE WILL BE SPOILERS in later chapters.**

**Jazuchan2: That was definitely _not _their only meeting, just the very first one. We'll see some more of their back story in the next chapter and scattered throughout in flashbacks. Their first meeting was definitely one of my favorites. Picturing little 10-year-old Levi and Sloan just makes me so giddy inside!**

**Anyways, onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Sloan and Bryson burst from the Hermina gates early the next morning. The sun was just barely beginning to streak the sky. Sloan pulled on the reins of her horse, Apple, and settled into a comfortable gallop. It would be a few hours' ride to the training ground where Commander Erwin was stationed, waiting for the ceremony where the recruits would choose which branch of the military to join – Garrison or Scout Regiment, or for the lucky few, Military Police. There was no need to rush. She wasn't even sure if Erwin was aware of their pending arrival. Or Levi, for that matter. She felt her guts twist up. He hadn't seemed to recognize her; maybe he'd forgotten she ever existed. Or maybe he didn't care. After he'd disappeared from the underground all those years ago, Sloan had surrendered to the fact that he'd probably been killed in a fight or murdered; just another soul lost to the struggles down there. But he'd been alive – and had not come to find her. That was what really sickened her.<p>

Was she wrong to transfer like this? It was true that the developments with Eren Yeager were intriguing, but was that the reason she was leaving? She had been feeling very stuck in a rut lately – Captain of Hermina District was a lofty title, but what next? As a woman in the military, she'd reached her cap, the top of the ladder. There would be no further promotion for her, no matter what Pixis had said in an attempt to make her stay. No, her talents were better suited to help with the direct fight against the Titans. And to fly on 3 dimensional maneuvering gear again; her heart soared with the thought of feeling the freedom fly through her hair. There was rarely need for such equipment as a member of the Garrison. Yes, all of these were reasons for leaving.

Definitely not for that Levi.

* * *

><p>"I must say, when I spoke with Commander Pixis about needing more men, I didn't think he'd send me one of his most senior Captains and one of her own, hand-picked officers," Commander Erwin said as he stared out the window at the courtyard overlooking the new recruits. He turned to face Sloan and Bryson. "You may drop your salutes."<p>

"I am here to serve the Survey Corps," Sloan said. "I feel that's where I will be best used at this time. I've spent many years in the Garrison, but I have so much more to offer –"

Erwin held up his hand. "You don't have to do this self-promotion. Pixis spoke highly of you, even before this. You were one of his top Captains. He raved about you, like you were his pride and joy. I'm surprised he let you go, but we could certainly use someone like you. It seems that our numbers grow smaller with each recruitment. Our main focus is expanding beyond the walls and discovering more about the Titans. We can't do that without Scouts and strong leaders. Yes, we could certainly find somewhere to put you and your squad leader – Bryson White, was it?"

"Yes, sir," Bryson responded with a nod.

"I've brought a gift for you," Sloan said and pulled a small, cloth wrapped tin from her bag. "As a token of our partnership. It's tea from the Capital."

Erwin gave a knowing smirk as he unwrapped the cloth to admire the tin. He turned it over in his hand, admiring the intricate designs of the metal. "When was the last time you used 3D Maneuvering Gear, Captain Sloan?"

* * *

><p>"So I heard you were interested in Titan research?"<p>

Sloan looked up from her belt where she was fitting herself with her 3D Maneuvering Gear to greet the woman approaching her. She was over a half foot taller than Sloan – though that wasn't unusual – with a bushy brown pony tail and glasses.

"Hange Zoe, Squad Leader," she said with a wave of her hand. "Captain Sloan Emery, Commander Erwin briefed us on your transfer. Anytime you would like to accompany me to see the research we are conducting on the Titans, I'd be happy to introduce you. In fact, we currently have two subjects, Sonny and Bean –"

"Give it a rest, Hange," this from a tall, blonde haired male nearly three times Sloan's size. He approached her and gave a sniff. "Mike Zacharias, Squad Leader. Welcome aboard. We've been told you will train to be one of our fellow Squad Leaders. We will, of course, still address you as Captain."

Commander Erwin had explained to Sloan that although she had the rank of Captain, since that position in the Corps was already filled by Levi, she would act as a Squad Leader after extensive training. They would still address her as Captain, however, out of respect for her service.

"You may call me Sloan, if you'd like. It's much faster to say, if in a hurry," She responded with a smile.

"I'm Ness, fellow Squad Leader." This man had brown hair barely sticking out of a white cloth he had wrapped around his head. They all wore the Scout Regiment uniform and were attaching their own 3D gear to their belts. They looked Sloan up and down, trying to be discreet, but sizing her up all at once. "You're a small little thing."

"Dynamite comes in small packages," she responded with a warm smile.

"And who is this?" They all looked back at Bryson, who was clumsily figuring out the gear. Garrison members didn't have much experience with the 3D equipment.

"This is Bryson White, my friend and one of my Squad Leaders from Hermina District. He was kind enough to agree to join the Corps with me."

"Welcome to both of you. Are we ready to ride out?" It was nearing sundown and they were going to ride out to a group of trees nearby and allow Sloan and Bryson to reacquaint themselves with the gear out of the prying eyes of the recruits. Nothing like being eaten by a Titan on your first venture outside the walls because you can't use the gear. And you're supposed to be a Captain.

The Squad Leaders and Sloan gathered up their horses and mounted, riding east for about half an hour. They were still safely inside the walls, but the Leaders were ever vigilant, eyes darting back and forth, always aware of their surroundings. A grouping of trees, not a forest, but with trees tall enough to open up the gear, came into view. Zacharias was the first to let his gear open, not even dismounting before his gear latched onto a tree and pulled him through the air. Hange was next, and Ness followed after.

Sloan felt the excitement building as she felt her own lines shoot forward and she flew behind, the wind blowing past her ears. This was the first time in _years _that she'd used the gear with a group. As a Captain in the Garrison, there was little need to ever use it. Sure, she would "borrow" it some nights to fly around the city – to keep her skills sharp, she would say if she was ever caught – but no one ever really saw her. Flying through the trees with her new comrades was almost a dream. She let herself go, flying from tree to tree with no cares. She looked behind to find Bryson and saw him bringing up the rear – he probably hadn't used the gear since recruit training. While looking behind she saw she'd passed Hange. Next was Ness, then Mike as she pushed herself forward faster, swifter, making herself cut through the air like an arrow. She didn't even notice when the other Leaders stopped to rest on a limb.

And she definitely didn't hear them whispering about how familiar her techniques seemed.

* * *

><p>Levi stared into the fire. He sat in one of the chairs pulled over from the table, probably sitting too close, but he liked the way it burned. He knew Sloan was somewhere on the premises, but hadn't gone looking for her. He wasn't avoiding her, just not actively searching. Any other Captain would have sought out his new comrade, but he wasn't just any Captain. No one expected him to cheerfully welcome a new recruit. It just wasn't him, no matter who the new member was.<p>

He sipped his tea. She was exactly the same as he remembered. Had she aged any at all? Of course she had. Instead of being a young, pretty, clueless teenager, she had grown into a confidant, beautiful woman. She was as tiny as ever – not an inch over five feet and probably less than 100 pounds. He lamented that he didn't get to see her hair as it was pulled tight into that stupid bun on top of her head, but he'd seen the way the light had reflected off of it – copper, with shades of red, blonde, and brown all blending together. Eyes still huge and blue. When he locked eyes with her outside of the courthouse he was transported back to the underground, like he was looking at her for the first time.

Since she'd risen to Captain of the Garrison, she'd obviously worked hard. And she couldn't have taken a husband or had children when she was working that hard. Levi pondered that thought for a moment before shaking it out of his mind. He had no business entertaining any thoughts of her love life.

He heard the thumping of boots coming down the hall accompanied by Hange Zoe's voice, talking some shit about those Titans she'd been studying. A rolling laugh that Levi identified as Ness's carried through the air as the door to the kitchen opened.

"I wonder what Bean is doing right now, actually," Hange's voice carried through the open door as the group walked in. "He is the night owl of the two – ah! Captain Levi! He can explain how interesting the research is!"

He answered her statement with a glare and examined the group. Mike, Ness, and Hange accompanied by Sloan and her lackey from Hermina. They all wore the 3D maneuvering gear.

"Captain, have you met our new recruit, Captain Sloan?" Ness asked.

He gave a slight incline of his head as he continued his cold glare over his teacup.

"This is the way Captain normally says 'hi'," Hange translated. It was true – he'd never been one for common courtesies or niceties, even years ago. Anyone else would probably be startled by how closed off he seemed – even his body language, with his legs crossed and his shoulders tense, the light from the fire creating frightening planes on his face, screaming not to come close; but this was how Sal remembered him: forever unapproachable, cold, downright rude at times.

Mike walked over to the cupboard and rooted through some things, pulling out a bottle of an amber liquid.

"Why not a drink to celebrate our new comrades?" He pulled out 6 small cups and began filling each one. "How about a drink for you, Captain?"

"No," Levi and Sloan answered simultaneously. Sloan felt a blush break over her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Of course you meant him."

"I figured you would have a drink with us, Sloan. Captain hardly ever drinks," Mike clarified.

"Actually, I'm feeling quite tired. It's been a very eventful day, I think I would like to take my leave. It's probably nearly midnight…"

"Maybe another night then," Mike said, pouring himself a cup. "Everyone else still up for a drink?"

"Sure!" exclaimed Bryson.

"Count me in as well," Ness said.

"Just one drink, I need to check on Sonny and Bean before much longer."

Sal turned and walked out of the room without a second glance at Levi. The door swung shut behind her and she leaned against the wall catching her breath. She slowly started making her way up to the room she'd been shown earlier. Her room was almost directly over the kitchen, so she heard the laughter drifting up from between the baseboards. A small candle flickered on the dresser in her room. She let her hair out of the bun, brushed her hair and removed her jacket while waiting for the chatter to die down and the door to close, signaling they'd all retired for the evening.

But she knew Levi – she would bet her little finger that he would be up for at least a few hours more, just staring at the fire and sipping his damned tea. She placed her brush down and found her bag. Digging through its contents, she pulled out a tin identical to the one she'd given Commander Erwin earlier that day. The metal of the tin glinted in the candle light as she wrapped it in the cloth and walked back out of her room down to the kitchen.

She stopped with her hand on the door, trying to calm the fluttering of her heart. From inside she heard the floorboards creaking in a fashion that suggested he was pacing. Typical. She waited a moment longer, feeling the cool metal through the cloth as she debated waiting for him to sit back down. The creaking stopped momentarily and she opened the door before she lost her nerve.

His back was to her as he stared into the fire, his hands clasped behind his back, free from the teacup sitting on the mantle. His clothing was wrinkle free, as usual. He still had on his uniform pants and shirt, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up his forearms. She took a moment to admire the lines of the muscles of his forearms, long and lean. She didn't dally too long, however. She knew he was aware someone else was in the room and would turn soon. He never let anyone at his back for too long, even in a safe place such as this.

"Captain," she started, surprised at how even her voice was. He turned to face her, releasing his hands and letting them rest at his side. She took a few steps toward him and fumbled with the tin before extending it to him. "I brought something for you and the Commander. A goodwill gift, I guess you could say."

He closed the distance between them with a few steps. His face was so shadowed that she couldn't make out any expression he may have had – if any at all. He reached out and took the item from her palm without touching her skin. As he unwrapped the cloth from the tin Sloan felt oddly exposed. What would he do? She figured it depended on if he remembered her, which he'd given no indication that he did. Would he simply say "thank you" and turn back to the fire? Maybe he would lecture her for approaching a male officer so late in the evening. He could accuse her of soliciting him.

He popped the top off the tin and examined the contents. In the dark she wasn't sure what he could see.

"It's tea," she said, still tiptoeing on unsteady ground. "From the Capital. I heard you like your tea so I thought –" She was cut short when she saw his arm shaking. She hurriedly looked at his face, but the shadows still veiled him. She watched in horror as his hand tightened around the tin, the tendons and veins of his forearm bulging from the pressure. The sound of twisting metal seemed like an explosion in her ears.

"No, no, no," she said as the tea leaves started to spill out while the metal folded over itself. She desperately grasped at the tea leaves, but they seemed to slip right through her fingers. She looked at her hands and thought of how silly she must look, grappling at the tiny raining leaves. A drop of blood appeared in the palm of her hand and she looked in confusion at the tin. The metal had bent and sliced right through his palm.

"Oh, Captain," she said shakily. He stopped squeezing and turned to the fire. With a nonchalant twist, smooth as if throwing a ball, Sloan watched in slow motion as he tossed the tin into the fire and walked past her out of the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I will be out of town this week and decided to go ahead and post the next chapter before I leave (it may be a bit before I get the next one up).  
><strong>

**I already have the next few chapters written, they just need to be fleshed out and proofed. In the meantime, I'd like to know what you guys would like to see in the upcoming chapters! More flashbacks, less flashbacks, more/less of a certain character, scenes set in a certain area, less/more jumping around? Let me know!**

**Feedback means more motivation to type faster :)**

* * *

><p><em>She peered around the corner. The night sky was clear, the moon lighting a path and casting plenty of shadows for her to hide in. At night only one guard kept post at the opening to the underground. She knew this from countless experiences before. She felt relaxed in the dark now. Even the underground didn't frighten her anymore – something he warned her against.<em>

_ "Don't get too comfortable here, Sal," he'd told her before. "Always be aware. Don't let anyone at your back."_

_ The guard was leaning against the wall, fast asleep. A snore even escaped him every once in a while. She pulled the cloak tighter around her small frame and tip-toed quietly past him and down the stairs to the underground, careful not to disturb any crumbling pebbles. The stairs deposited her at the entrance to the underground, where she'd travelled to hundreds of times in the past few years. Whether she was carrying bread down with Daddy or sneaking out between those visits, she'd seen more of the underground than most of the Military police ever would._

_ He wasn't waiting at the entrance for her like he usually was. She began walking forward, thinking she must have been early. She had to admit, the underground at night was scarier without her escort. Her cloak clung to her as if it were trying to comfort her. Every noise sounded amplified – the laugh of a lunatic in an alleyway, a baby crying in a dumpster, the breaking of glass or an occasional gunshot, the flapping of bat wings. She felt a breeze touch her face, curious where the wind would come from down there._

_ Before she could react, that breeze was coming back for her, and this time she was lifted off the ground and sent sailing through the air. Strong arms circled her and she breathed in his scent, knowing she had nothing to fear. The _click _and _swish _of the maneuvering gear accompanied them as they cut through the air like the birds outside of the walls. _

_ Her cloak blew back and her hair escaped, trailing behind them like fire. She threw her head back and laughed with glee, feeling the freedom of the flight. They flew like that for about half an hour, though it felt like the blink of an eye to Sal. Him holding her close, her laughing at the experience of flying on his wings yet again._

_ He stopped on the rooftop and lowered her feet to the stone roof. Her mouth was wide with a grin as she looked into his eyes. He never really smiled back, but there was a warmth in his eyes that she'd come to recognize over the last several years as the closest thing to a smile he could give. He held on to her waist a moment longer than necessary before breaking the contact and opening the roof hatch, revealing stairs. _

_ "Should we go see what Isabel and Furlan are doing?" he asked her before gesturing for her to go inside._

* * *

><p>Levi wrapped his hand with a cotton bandage as he stared out the window. It was nearly daybreak and he hadn't slept at all. The dark circles under his eyes really weren't that out of the ordinary, so no one would notice. Not that anyone would mention it, either way. He didn't exactly welcome small talk.<p>

What the hell had she been planning? He did hate that he'd wasted the tea, but maybe if he pretended not to remember her, or was just unbelievably cruel, she would transfer back to the Garrison.

But really, what did she think would happen? That he would accept the girl and wrap her in his arms, carry her up to his bed and have his way with her? Damn women. Always romanticizing him. They were all the same.

Except this was Sal. He was fooling himself if he thought he could lump her in with the rest of them. Sweet Sal. With her soft, red hair and big blue eyes. She would always tug at his heart strings. He didn't want to leave the underground to join the Survey Corps when he was captured by Erwin and Mike. He ruled the underground back then – sure, he was a criminal, but whatever he wanted was his. And he was on his way to make Sal his queen when they dragged him above ground and shipped him out, no chance to even tell her goodbye. But maybe it was best that way, a clean cut to the ties.

Life had been bearable when he convinced himself she was dead. For years afterwards he would go into a rage thinking of how she must have died – she was always too careless in the underground for his comfort. Imagining what the scum of the underground would have done to her – with her pretty pink lips and milky, soft skin – was enough to drive him insane. Worst of all was the thought she would have been killed searching for him down there. He looked down at his hand and saw blood soaking the cotton, the wound splitting open because of how tightly he was clenching his fists without noticing.

He placed his hands on the window sill and dropped his head, for once not caring that he would leave a blood print. No, the only way to get rid of Sal would be to send her running back to Hermina. She was stubborn and it would be exhausting work. He would hate himself afterwards; he already did when he thought of the look on her face as he crushed that tea can. It was as if it were her heart in his hands, instead of that tea.

She knew him too well.

* * *

><p>"Good morning," Mike greeted Sloan outside the next morning. "You're up early." He grabbed a bucket and walked toward the well.<p>

"Didn't sleep too well actually," she replied as she brushed Apple's mane inside the horse's stall. "First time in a new place, and all." The sun was just beginning to break the horizon, but the truth was she couldn't spend another minute in the headquarters. She'd tossed and turned when she'd finally climbed into the bed. Maybe didn't even sleep a minute. Nothing was happening the way she'd planned. She knew Levi. She didn't expect a warm reunion. He was like a machine. Cold and calculated, and he would need some warming up after so much time apart. But she knew what it felt like to be in his good graces as well. He was never very inviting, but he was loyal. Protective. Possessive, even. She shivered, remembering how it felt when they used to brush together, flesh on flesh.

Why did he crush that tin? Maybe he was sending her a message. He wanted to assert his position as alpha male. The presence of another Captain had him worried. No, he wouldn't worry about that. He was confident in his abilities, always. Maybe he did remember her. Maybe there was another woman.

The thought shot through her chest like a bullet, exploding with shrapnel. Was he trying to send her a message? _Get back, I'm spoken for._

"Captain Sloan?" She shook her head.

"Sorry, the lack of sleep must be getting to me."

"I said breakfast will be served in the dining hall shortly, if you're about finished. I'll show you there."

"Thanks, Mike." She placed the brush on a shelf in the horse stall and dusted her hands. "Let's go."

They grabbed bowls of porridge and sat down at a table, Mike, Ness, Hange, and Bryson, with Mike choosing a seat by Levi. He'd skipped the porridge, Sloan noticed, opting instead for a single cup of tea.

"Captain Sloan, I was thinking of showing Eren Yeager my work with Sonny and Bean this evening if you'd like to join us!" Hange said as she sat down her bowl with a _thud!, _almost spilling the contents. "I am always looking for new and captive audiences!"

"I would love to," Sloan replied. "I am very interested in Titan research. I actually transferred here with the hope of learning more."

"I would like to come as well, Squad Leader," Bryson chimed in.

"EEEEEH!" she squealed. "It's so hard to find interested people these days!" She went on to talk about the differences she'd seen in Sonny and Bean and the headway she was making in testing pain theories. Sal smiled at her as she blabbered on and on, taking in the look of Hange's mad scientist glasses and her oily, unkempt hair and thought that she liked her. She was strange, but passionate, and likeable.

"After breakfast we were planning to take all the new recruits out and see their stuff – you know, see where some may need extra help or where others may excel," Mike said.

"Sounds good! Before yesterday I hadn't really flown with the 3D gear like that in… must've been in training," Sal trailed off. "Well, not legally, at least." She laughed. "And the blades – we usually carried guns in the districts. More worried about other humans than Titans, I guess."

"Understandable," Ness said.

"Killing a Titan is nothing after you've had to put down one of your own kind," Levi said from behind his teacup, eyes dark as ever as they peered at her. Everyone sat in uncomfortable silence for a moment as Sal pondered the fact that those where the first words she'd heard from him in nearly two decades.

"Captain Levi has a point," Hange said. "For most people at least."

* * *

><p>"<em>Cadet Sloan!" the instructor called out as Sloan palmed the disposable blades, feeling them and letting the memories flow. "You're holding those blades wrong. This is correct." He showed her the way he held his, so the blades lead forward, opposite of how Sloan had hers, with the blades going back. "The correct way will allow for faster speed and depth."<em>

"_Would it be alright for me to try both ways?" She asked. _

"_In your case I will make that exception. You have your own way to do everything, it seems. Hasn't failed yet, I suppose. But CORRECT way first."_

_She switched the handles and felt how foreign it was. She took a breath before leaping and letting her 3D gear take her flying toward the Titan dummy she would be attacking. She sliced into the back of the neck. _

"_Damn! Not deep enough!" She called. "I'm trying the other way this time, if that's alright."_

_The instructor gave a curt nod in her direction. She changed the positioning now, the blades back and more underhanded, but much more comfortable. The way she'd been taught._

_She lunged this time, same as before, but drew the blades behind her before slicing across her body and completely through the neck of the dummy. It teetered, hanging on by a thin piece of wood before falling off completely. _

_Everyone looked at her with their mouths open._

Much in the same way they were now. The dummy crashed to the ground as Bryson clumsily flew over to her on his 3D gear, followed by Ness and Mike.

"Great work, Captain!" Bryson said as he landed. "I think I'll need some extra training. Your way is different than I've seen, but it seems effective. Maybe I should try that instead."

"Where'd you learn to cut that way, Sloan?" Mike asked.

"It's just the way I was taught," she said with a shrug. "I've been told it's incorrect, but the right way has never worked for me. Old habits die hard, I guess."

"It's almost exactly the way Captain does it," Ness added. She felt a blush cross her features and hoped the shade from the trees hid it.

"Maybe we learned from the same person," she responded and looked across the clearing at a branch where he and Commander Erwin were watching.

Commander Erwin gave a snort, only loud enough for him and Levi to hear. "I have no idea what's going on here, but I don't guess it really matters. She is highly skilled and will make an excellent Squad Leader. We'll wait until after the 57th expedition before she's promoted." Levi gave no response. Erwin looked over at him, trying to read his expression. "Where would you suggest I put her in the formation for the expedition?"

"I haven't seen enough of her to really decide."

"With her advanced skills she may be best on the outside of the formation to help quickly extinguish any abnormals that may turn up."

Levi felt his pulse quicken, but didn't respond. On the outside, she'd be the first to encounter the Titans, leaving her vulnerable.

"On the other hand, it would be a shame for her to be eaten on her first expedition. There would hardly be time to utilize her skills. I hear she's an excellent negotiator. Dot Pixis certainly thinks highly of her."

"Maybe she would do best in a new role. We could use someone with communication skills. Maybe some sort of ambassador to the other military branches." Out of the line of fire, he didn't add.

"You're right. You certainly don't give any to that cause. She seems to be confident, honest, and concise. Plus, it doesn't hurt that she's pretty. Pixis said there were a number of bachelors that were sad to hear about her leaving Hermina."

The cotton on Levi's hand tightened as his fists clenched involuntarily.

"Put her wherever you think you need her the most. If she's good enough, she won't be Titan food. If not… I guess she just wasn't cut out for the Survey Corps." As the words left Levi's mouth, he felt a sinking in his stomach.

Erwin and Levi watched as the Squad Leaders, Sloan, and Bryson laughed and engaged their gear, flying out of the clearing and back toward headquarters.

* * *

><p>"IS SQUAD LEADER HANGE HERE?"<p>

The voice cut through the room accompanied by a loud bang. Sloan jumped in her seat and nearly yelped. She looked at the back of her hand, red where her cheek had been resting on it and wiped at something wet on her face. She wasn't sure how long she had been sleep for, but judging by the exhausted look on Eren's face she hadn't missed much. His young face looked as though it may have been glazed over for at least a good 15 minutes. When she'd agreed to accompany Hange to talk with Eren Yeager about her experiments with the Titans Sonny and Bean, she never expected it would take longer than an hour. Sitting in the dim candlelight with them, coupled with the fact she'd hardly had any sleep lately, she felt herself being soothed to sleep by Hange's stories.

The young man who had burst in looked at them with large, round eyes.

"The subjects – BOTH TITANS HAVE BEEN KILLED!" Hange let out an anguished scream before dashing out of the room. Eren and Sloan looked at each other in confusion before running after her and into the courtyard.

Eren Yeager was a sweet boy, Sloan had discovered. He was full of youthful energy and had quite the passionate urge to kill Titans. Hange had gone on and on about her own Titans, so Sloan hadn't been able to speak with him much about his own Titan. How did he transform? How did he know he _could _transform? She was way more interested in Eren than Hange's two Titans, but she guessed it would have to wait until another day.

"SONNY! BEAN!" Hange screamed again as they approached the large pile of steaming Titan carcasses. The sun had just barely risen over the horizon. Mike Zacharias went to her side as she wailed again. A crowd of Scout Regiment soldiers was beginning to form, curious about all the ruckus at such an early hour. Eren and Sloan stared on in curious horror, side by side.

"Look at Hange. She's finally gone off the deep end." Eren and Sloan turned to face Levi and Commander Erwin, already in full gear. "Eren, let's go. The rest is up to the Military Police Brigade."

"Yes, sir," Eren responded and began to turn.

"Wait, Eren, and you too, Captain Sloan," Commander Erwin motioned for them to come closer. "What do you see here?"

"Sir?" Eren asked as Sloan surveyed the scene. Eren seemed confused by the question, but Sloan had already taken down a complete report in her mind, a product of years working crime scenes as a part of the Garrison.

"Well," Sloan began as she took in the carnage. "It was done by someone with access to the vertical gear and blades, obviously. This was a quick job, so that's the only explanation. Judging by what I've learned about Titans and their decomposition, with all this steam they must have been killed at nearly the same moment. Must have been premeditated by someone who had inside information that Hange was experimenting on Titans here."

"So we're looking for two suspects then? If they were killed at the same moment…" Eren suggested.

"Possibly only one," Sloan replied.

"I thought you estimated they were killed at the same time," Levi said.

"One person could have done it. They would have had to be very quick and skilled, however," she responded. "Surely you have killed more than one Titan within milliseconds, Captain Levi?"

"Are you accusing me, Captain Sloan?" His eyes were dark and dangerous.

"W-well, no, simply stating an example. It is a possibility someone could work alone."

"I like the way you think, Captain Sloan. Working with the Garrison you must have seen many crime scenes." Commander Erwin looked her up and down. She smoothed her hair imagining she must look like a crime scene. Her auburn waves were probably reduced to frizz at this point from sitting with Hange and Eren in front of the fire all night. She hoped she didn't have a huge red circle on her cheek from where she'd fallen asleep.

"I'm looking forward to seeing how well your skills play out in the field on the expedition." Erwin clapped Eren on the shoulder before turning and leaving the courtyard with Levi.


	5. Chapter 5

The _clip clop _of horse hooves filled the streets as the Survey Corps gathered into formation in the Karanes District. It was the day of the 57th Expedition outside of the walls and emotions were mixing the air, filling it with uncertainty. Their numbers were smaller than ever, and with a large portion of them being new recruits, Levi had no idea what to expect. He did his best to keep a blank face and tried to prioritize objectives in his mind.

Number one: Keep an eye on Eren. Protect. Keep him from transforming. Keep him from becoming Titan Chow.

Number two: His squad. Protect.

He wasn't sure where Sal fit into all of this. He'd tried his best to ignore her existence and avoid her. She hadn't tried to approach him since the tea incident, but they had crossed paths in the halls or the dining hall or at training or meetings. They spoke in planning groups generally, but avoided eye contact. At that moment he was acutely aware of her space in the formation, to the middle and the left. She was assigned to Mike's squad along with that idiot she brought with her. He was set to be a spotter on the outside left, higher up than her. Levi couldn't argue he wouldn't mind if Bryson were to conveniently disappear. They sat too close for his comfort. Bryson stared at her just a little too long at times.

Levi had breathed an internal sigh of relief he hadn't known he'd been holding when he saw her assigned location in the formation. As part of the signaling squad to the middle left, she shouldn't encounter any Titans. That is, if the spotters could do their job.

"THIRTY SECONDS UNTIL THE GATE OPENS!"

Every now and then a breeze would pick up and he would catch a few words or a laugh as she spoke with Bryson or the other Scouts in her area. She always was good at putting on a positive face. It was like she carried the sun around with her, always. Even years ago, when they'd met in the underground she was light a ray of light. She always seemed to have a smile and a kind word to give. After her father was murdered she crumbled a little at times, but the foundation remained intact, bright and sunny. They really were total opposites. He wondered what she ever saw in him.

"OPEN THE GATE! ADVANCE!"

"LAUNCH THE 57TH EXPEDITION OUTSIDE THE WALL!"

As the call rang through the formation, a war cry went out among the troops as the horses began to move all at once, creating the rumbles of an earthquake. Everyone rode fiercely, riding out of the gate with their heads down, holding a tight formation as they entered the abandoned city.

Sloan rode ahead of him and to the left, her auburn hair flaring out like fire behind her.

"10 METER CLASS TITAN APPROACHING FROM THE LEFT!"

Sloan saw it coming down a side street from her periphery but kept her head down and rode on. The support squad would handle it. She'd been briefed on what to expect and what was expected of her. As signaling squad, she would help relay the information of spotted Titans using the flares and the long range scouting formation. It was a brilliant idea, but the chances of her encountering a Titan were very low. Though she was nervous, she was dying to sink her blades into something. Being cooped up at the Regiment headquarters had made her horribly restless. All anyone thought about or spoke about was killing Titans. Hell, there were rookies with more kills under their belts than her.

But, technically, she was one of them. A newbie.

The support team easily fended off the approaching Titan and maintained safety as they exited the town without incident.

She knew Squad Levi – the Special Operations Unit – was to the back and right of her, in one of the safest positions. Eren was surrounded by the team, hand-picked by Levi – three large men and one small girl, Petra. She'd seen Petra hanging around Levi and couldn't quite figure out their dynamic. She seemed particularly attached to him, seeking his approval – almost worshipping him. Did they have a relationship? She was cute, but very young. Maybe that was what he liked. He at least seemed to tolerate her, which was more than he did to Sloan.

"DEPLOY!" The group began to separate as they exited the last gate and were outside the wall.

"See ya later, Captain!" Bryson called back to Sloan as he sped up and went out to expand the formation.

"Be careful, Bryson! Don't die on me!" She called back as she held her formation and watched as everyone separated out. After a while, her comrades became spots in the distance, as small as ants. The sun beat down on her as she felt her senses become hypersensitive. It was so quiet without all the horses together. Her own horse's galloping seemed to echo louder than possible without much around for the sound to bounce off.

It seemed like it was taking forever. She saw red flares going off to the right in the distance and saw a green flare fire from far to the front in answer. She adjusted her course to the left in accordance with how she'd been briefed. When a flare went off, a Titan had been spotted and the formation would adjust course to avoid, if possible. Several flares seemed to be going off to the right. Finally, a black flare went up, signaling an abnormal. Another flare followed and she said a prayer for her comrades that were no doubt fighting below those shots. She thought back to the formation map she'd received but couldn't remember exactly who would be in that vicinity. She'd only noted the places of her Squad Leader, Mike, Hange, Ness, Commander Erwin, Levi and Eren, and Bryson. If anything happened to Bryson, she knew she would feel partially responsible. It had been her idea for him to come along, after all. And he'd followed, no questions asked, proving his unwavering loyalty.

Bryson was such a sweet man. With his chestnut brown hair and brown, sweet eyes he'd had more than a few ladies interested in him back home. And his body – like it was sculpted by the gods. Sloan had seen him training for hand to hand combat with his shirt off more than a few times. He'd been quite good in that particular subject – though he hadn't really excelled at anything since being in the Corps. He was a fairly mediocre soldier in aspects pertaining to this new endeavor.

She rode on, eyes peeled for a while longer. She could just barely make out the figures of her comrades to the left, so she had clear visual should they send up a flare. She looked to her right and saw a horse toward her, the opposite way the formation was advancing.

"Captain Sloan!" it was one of the soldiers riding with Commander Erwin's squad. "There's been a change in plans…"

* * *

><p>Levi heard his squad asking questions behind him.<p>

"Captain, why are we entering the forest?"

"I didn't know this was part of the plan."

"Captain?"

"Captain Levi?!"

"…What?" he finally responded.

"'What'?! We're in the forest now, how will we see the Titans approaching? How will we protect the supply wagons?"

"Stop whining," Levi snapped. "Use what little brain power you have to think – Don't these trees look like the perfect environment for your 3D gear?"

No one said anything else out loud, but he still heard some grumbles and whispers from the squad as they continued down the central path they'd cut through the forest. Only the center formation and wagons had advanced into the forest – the remainder of the troops were standing guard in the trees outside the forest, hopefully keeping any extra Titans at bay.

Commander Erwin had a hunch something interesting might happen. Plan B had been initiated with the arrival of an abnormal – one that had apparently completely overpowered the right flank.

He really didn't enjoy this new plan any more than his squad did, but since he hadn't seen any flares from the left, he could assume that meant Sal hadn't encountered any real trouble and had stopped at the entrance to the forest with the rest of the formation. She was probably high up in a tree at this point, safe for the moment.

A loud _THUMP THUMP THUMP _was approaching at top speed from behind.

"What's that noise!?"

"It's coming from behind!"

"Is it what destroyed the right flank?!"

"Everyone," Levi said, silencing them, "Draw your swords. Whatever it is, it's coming fast. We may only see it for a moment." The _shink _of metal rang out as they all palmed their blades.

The color of flesh was beginning to grow larger between the trees at lightning speed. All at once, a 13 meter Titan burst from the back. It had a feminine form, the first of its type Levi had ever seen. The body was made of well-defined muscle with hardly no skin covering. The muscles flexed and extended as she ran closer, pumping her arms at her sides.

"Shit! It's fast!"

"It's going to catch us!"

"CAPTAIN!" Petra yelled at him, her high voice cutting through the noise. "Can we switch to vertical maneuvering?!"

Levi sat, one hand on his blade, and watched in silence. Two Scouts flew in to engage the Titan.

"Reinforcements from behind!" Eren exclaimed.

They watched as their horses continued forward. One of the troops flew in but the Titan covered the nape of her neck with a hand. The soldier, confused by such an action, flew past her and around. Levi watched as she turned her head at the Scout and smashed him into a tree with her shoulder as he flew by. The next Scout tried closing in on the opposite side, but she grabbed him out of midair and crushed him into a tree without missing a step.

The eyes of the Special Ops Unit grew wide while Levi's narrowed.

"We should attack! That thing is dangerous!"

"Captain! Please! Give us orders!"

"Captain Levi?!"

"Cover your ears," he heard himself say as he removed a gun from his holster and fired a single shot into the air. The _BANG! _rang out, echoing through the trees. The Titan continued advancing.

"An acoustic round?"

"Did you forget what you're here for?" He asked his team. "Was it just to do whatever the hell you felt like? Or was it supposed to be protecting Eren with the possible threat of death?" He didn't stop to look at their faces and kept staring straight ahead. "Just ride the fucking horses until I say so."

"ROGER!" Petra called out.

"But that thing's right behind us! Eren isn't safe with that thing trailing us!"

"Look! Reinforcements!" Eren called out.

"EREN! Face forward!"

"Another one dead! We could have saved him!"

Levi kept silent facing forward. Truth was, he hated the carnage as much as Eren. Hated seeing his subordinates killed. But he also understood that without sacrifices, there was no gain. If he went back there to fight right at that moment, what would happen? This particular Titan seemed especially difficult – intelligent, even. Was this another human in a Titan body, like Eren?

"EREN! That's only allowed when your life is in danger! You promised!"

"Eren," Levi finally spoke. "Do whatever you feel is right. At the end of the day, who's to decide? Whether you're right or wrong, you'll never experience the opposite situation. Choose wisely; whichever one will let you sleep better at night."

"TRUST US, EREN!"

Eren was silent from behind, weighing his options on whether to transform or not.

"W-wait! Who is that?"

"Is that…"

"Captain Sloan!"

Sloan let herself fly as fast as she could through the trees, watching as the Titan became larger and larger as she advanced closer. She focused on keeping her body as small as possible, slicing through the air like a bullet. Her heart was pounding in her ears and her chest felt like it would explode. When she'd received that message from Commander Erwin to abandon her post in the formation and enter the forest, she didn't know what to expect. He must have been confident in her abilities to have her provide back up for Squad Levi and Eren, right?

Well, watching three of your comrades being squashed flat in front of you changes your opinion.

It suddenly wasn't an honor anymore.

This Titan was like nothing she'd ever seen before – not that she had much to compare to. A huge, feminine Titan with well-defined muscles. Faster than anything she'd heard of. And the way she killed – calculated, intelligent.

Sal grabbed onto a tree and used it to propel herself forward with her gear. The female had her hand over the nape of her neck.

_But there's more than one way to slow her down_, she thought. _Maybe I could slice her arms up until her hand falls…_

Without thinking much more, she shot forward like a spring, soaring past the female. The Titan's eyes tracked to her as she went by. Sal saw her other hand come toward her as if it were in slow motion. She jumped onto the back of her hand and sprang forward, drawing her blades as she went. She let her blades sink into the Titan's left eye and kicked off from her cheekbone to slice across her right arm, the one shielding her neck.

She used her gear to fly forward, several meters ahead and latched onto a tree. Sal watched as the Titan's arm fell forward, exposing her neck. Before Sloan could strike again, the opposite hand went up to cover her kill spot.

Sloan flew forward on her gear, recalculating. Based on how advanced this Titan was, it wouldn't take long for that eye and arm to heal. She was suddenly distracted when she flew through a small clearing, Levi, Eren and their squad underneath her. Then she saw the wagons set up.

"FIRE!" Commander Erwin's voice echoed through the forest, followed by the sound of explosions.

Sal kept flying a ways over Squad Levi until she was sure the Titan was no longer following. She circled back around to rendezvous at the clearing.

When she arrived she saw the Regiment's handiwork. She was right about that eye and arm healing quickly – both arms were raised to cover her neck at the moment. Her entire body was riddled with barbed arrows attached to thick wires. The wires were coming from barrels on the backs of wagons.

She landed on a tree branch above Commander Erwin.

"Excellent work, Captain Sloan. DEPLOY THE SECOND WAGONS!"

Sal watched as troops from the ground level pulled ropes attached somewhere to the wagons – she couldn't quite see all the details from her view. The sounds of explosions went off a second time, too late for her to cover her ears again. The ringing of her ears cut out all other sounds as she watched more barbs shoot out and into the Titan – her arms, legs, buttocks, even her eyes. When she moved even an inch, steam rose from the hundreds of arrows, but the barbs and wires seemed to tighten more and more with each movement.

Levi came to a stop on the branch beside her. His face was darkened. He had been so blank to her when they'd awkwardly passed here and there, but there was no denying his emotions now. He was enraged.

"Captain Sloan, are you a complete moron or simply prone to moments of insanity?"

"Excuse me?" She turned to face him fully. His hands were at his sides, shaking with tension and thinly veiled rage.

"Did you want to be a hero? What kind of a soldier leaves their post, their fellow comrades?" His voice was dangerously even, but several decibels louder than usual, and very severe, laced with venom. Each syllable sounded – and felt – like a slap to the face. "The formation was to be followed. How is it you ended up following the center of the formation into the forest when you were nowhere near it? Did you get lost? Did you confuse left, right, and center? Maybe the principles we covered in your brief training for the Regiment weren't basic enough for you?"

The forest was silent with everyone's full attention no longer on the female Titan restrained in the center, but now focused on the Captain who looked as if he were two steps from exploding into a Titan himself.

A cough sounded from below.

"Levi," Commander Erwin called. "I told her to provide back up for your squad. I didn't want to take any chances with Eren or that we wouldn't get her."

This did nothing to calm Levi, but instead seemed to incense him even further. His eyes cut back and forth from Sal to Erwin.

"Let's get on with it!" This was from Hange. "Levi! Mike!"

Levi gave Sal one last look of spite before engaging his 3D gear and swinging toward the Titan. Mike followed suit, like a mirror image. They drew their blades and sped toward their target. They both swung swift and true, slicing at her hands to expose her neck.

Sloan put out her hand to steady herself using the massive tree trunk as leverage on the limb. She shouldn't be as excited about being, essentially, ripped a new asshole by Levi in front of all the senior officers of the Regiment, but she still smiled a little inside. It was kind of sickening, but any exchange from Levi, any emotion she could illicit from him was better than nothing. Better than him ignoring her existence. Better than him pretending she didn't exist. He was aware of her, if nothing else.

And how dark and twisty his eyes had been as he'd looked at her! He was scared for her. He was worried. He was more passionate about it than if he'd simply been correcting one of his subordinates, she was sure of it. She'd stepped on a nerve – no, stomped on it. Jumped up and down right on the very top.

And now that she'd found that nerve, she wasn't about to let it go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part II! Just to keep everyone interested, I just finished what I consider to be the first "real" intimate moment of the story, i.e. "lemon" - to be shown in a few chapters. It's a slow build, but how unrealistic is it when two characters _just_ meet again for the first time in like 15 years and immediately jump each other's bones? Weird.**

* * *

><p>The sound of metal shattering rang out through the trees. Mike swung on his 3D gear with his blades held up. Both had been broken in half. Levi held his up as well from where he stood on top of the female Titan's head – both blades broken. Everyone turned their attention back to the female Titan's hands, where Levi and Mike had just taken a crack at trying to slice through to her neck. A crystallized shell had formed across her hands, making a shield. They watched as it shattered and pieces began to crumble away, leaving her hands perfectly intact.<p>

Commander Erwin motioned for one of the troops to come closer. He swung in to receive orders.

"Set a charge and blow off our target's hands," he told the troop. "Be careful not to hurt whoever is inside." The soldier nodded and swung down to relay the message.

So they thought there was someone inside this Titan, someone like Eren. They were intending to dig them out? From what she'd heard from Hange's rants and research, when Eren became a Titan they could slice him out of his Titan body, if necessary. Sloan looked over at Levi, standing on the Titan's head.

"Why don't you just come out now, you stubborn bastard?" he said and tapped the Titan's head with a new blade. "You're inconveniencing us all, and after all the trouble you've put us through, why not just give us a break? It would be easier for you, in the end.

"You've murdered my subordinates. Did you enjoy it? Do you keep a tally the same way we do? Instead of Titan kills, it's human kills? I wonder which you would count for; but I'd get in big trouble if I killed you. That won't stop me from cutting off your limbs… They should just grow back, right? Still, it must be incredibly painful, especially with how slow we'd be going…"

Sloan shuddered listening to Levi. It wasn't the worst she'd ever heard him threaten someone with – it was downright tame compared to some threats she'd heard him make, actually.

Suddenly, the female Titan let out a blood curdling scream. Sal's hands flew up to her ears as the creature bayed and bayed, as if in the throes of death. It must have lasted for at least 15 seconds before she finally quieted.

"What was that, a death rattle?"

"Damn," Levi said as he tapped his foot on the top of her head. "You really startled me, there."

From the branch below Sal heard the sounds of Mike sniffing the air.

"I can smell them coming, Commander!"

"From what direction?"

"There's a lot – from all directions at once!"

"Set the charges! Everyone get ready! Titans incoming!"

And the sounds of heavy footfalls running full speed toward their position broke out throughout the forest.

"Escort Squad! INTERCEPT AND DESTROY!"

Several scouts flew toward the Titans, but the Titans ran past them, not paying them any attention and continuing at a run toward the female Titan.

"They're ignoring us, Commander! Three Titans have broken through!"

But Erwin's attention was on the female Titan and his Captain's position on the top of her head. "LEVI! GET OUT OF THERE!"

But he didn't need an order. He'd already drawn his second blade and flown through the air, slicing the necks of two of the Titans that broke through. A small, two meter Titan was too low for him to dispatch and ran for the female Titan, sinking his teeth into her leg. Dozens more were beginning to break into the clearing.

"ALL SQUADS! ATTACK! DEFEND THE FEMALE TITAN TO THE DEATH!"

Sloan didn't look for anyone before drawing her blades and letting her gear fly. She didn't think as she spun and twisted, slicing through the necks, arms, torsos – whatever she could get to. The Titans were so focused on getting to the female that they didn't even seem to notice they were being hacked to bits. Sloan looked behind her and saw a trail of steaming Titan bodies, but it was no time before another live one filled the space. She felt blood splash across her at times, but tried to ignore it. Across the clearing she spied Hange, fighting as well. She figured they both must look like hell.

"ALL SQUADS PULL BACK!" Sloan flew to the limb Erwin was on and hopped down beside him. Levi came to a stop on the side of the tree, one side of his gear holding his weight as he braced his legs against the massive tree trunk.

"She got us," Erwin said. They watched as the summoned Titans consumed the female Titan, bite by bite.

"So why the hell are you smiling?" Levi asked.

"She was willing to throw everything away to make sure we didn't get ahold of her information. You've got to appreciate that."

Sloan wiped her mouth before turning to the side and spitting. The sleeve of her jacket came away with Titan blood, red and steamy. There was no doubt in her mind what was causing her mouth to taste like metal.

"Problem, Captain?" Levi called across to her.

"Just a little Titan blood, Captain," she mimicked back to him. She looked down at her clothes and saw steaming blood everywhere. He had the tell-tale steam rising off his usually immaculate person as well.

"GET TO YOUR HORSES WHILE THE TITANS ARE FOCUSED ON HER REMAINS! GATHER WEST OF THE FOREST AND GET BACK IN FORMATION!"

The scouts began engaging their 3D gear and advancing to where the formation would be gathering.

"After all that show in front of the council, what do we have to show for it? Nothing but heavy losses and nothing gained," Levi said.

"What will they do with Eren when we get back?" Sal asked.

"That's right, Sloan, I forgot you were at the Tribunal," Erwin said. "Let's focus on that when we get back. Right now let's concentrate on retreating without further losses."

"I'm going to call my squad over," Levi said and reached for his flare gun.

"Levi, wait," Erwin said. "Take Sloan with you. Both of you replenish your gas and blades."

"She's not in my squad – not my responsibility. And there's no time."

"You are both each other's responsibilities now. And that's an order. Follow it."

"Yes, sir," Levi grumbled before dropping below to refill his gas and exchange his broken blades.

Sloan looked across at Erwin and he gave her a curt nod.

"Protect Eren Yeager at all costs. And my Captain, as well." With that, he left on his own gear and Sal descended to the forest floor. She went to where Levi was near the gas cylinders and grabbed her own. She disconnected the old cylinders from where they rested on top of each scabbard before connecting her new ones. She gave the triggers on the gas holsters a squeeze to check everything was connected.

"Don't waste it," Levi snapped. "Switch out your blades."

"None of them are broken," she responded.

"Do it anyway," he said coolly. "THAT is an order." She narrowed her eyes at him and wondered who he thought he was to give her an order. She decided to pick her battles and discarded her old blades to be replaced with new.

"Let's go," he said and shot off without waiting for her. She ran and engaged her own, flying behind him. She followed a good distance behind him, but kept his pace. Then he kicked it into high gear and propelled forward and to the right, weaving between trees. Sal followed suit without losing distance. Was he angry and trying to lose her? No, he wouldn't do that and possibly leave her behind to be eaten by Titans. Or would he?

She sped up and matched his flight, move for move. He was better with the equipment than her, more experienced, but he also had an extra forty pounds on her. She could cut through the air faster than he could.

He was acutely aware of her following him, matching his twists and turns, even almost gaining distance on him at points. She knew how to throw around what little weight she had even though it was obvious she may not have been the most experienced with the gear. He'd taught her well, years ago down in the underground on that stolen equipment they'd used. Her techniques were all him, and he felt a swell of pride at how much he'd imprinted on her. Even down to the way she held her blades was reminiscent of the time they'd spent together, proof they had existed as one before.

For a second he imagined what it would be like if he would let his guard down and let her back in. How would that work out with them both in the scouts? She should move to his squad immediately so he could watch over her. But then, that would be a major distraction. Could he perform when he was constantly watching her, looking behind her for a Titan that was gaining on them? He shook himself out of that way of thinking. With Erwin, Eren, and his squad, there was no more room for anyone to take up residence in his brain. No, she needed to leave now. If he couldn't watch over her, she shouldn't even be in the Corps. It was too dangerous.

His thoughts were shattered when he heard another blood curdling scream, this one different from the female Titan's – deeper, more male, and filled with rage and anguish. He looked back at Sal and she nodded at him before they both flew off, faster than before.

"I'm guessing that was Eren, with that look you made?" she clarified as they sped toward a new destination.

"Sounds like it," he responded. It wasn't long before they saw the first signs of carnage: an inverted figure hanging loosely from one side of their gear in between two trees. They slowed as they passed by silently, but Sloan saw the blank stare of one of their comrades and recognized him as one of Levi's squad members. They continued on at the same slower, even pace and came upon a second comrade, the chest and head of another member of Levi's team. The third of Levi's team was lying on the ground, his back bent at impossible angles, obviously snapped in half. Last was Petra, her body lying against the bottom of a tree, smashed into the trunk, her head bent back and bloodied.

Levi's features were strained, the circles under his eyes darker than ever. Sal could feel her own eyes getting glassy. These were her comrades as well, though she didn't know them quite yet. However, she could feel the despair dripping from him, and that was the most heartbreaking of all. She looked at his face and saw lines she hadn't noticed before – he was so _tired_.

They didn't stop, but instead sped off again, faster than before. There was an urgency to the flight and Sloan understood. Eren was not to transform unless his life was in danger, and now that Squad Levi was decimated, there was no one to protect him. Had another Titan come after him?

The body of a Titan soon came into view, a male Titan with long hair. The head had been severed from the body somehow and the neck was completely missing.

"Is that Eren's Titan?" Sloan asked.

"Yes," Levi flew closer. "It looks like the whole neck – where Eren would have been – has been completely bitten off."

"So he may still be alive then?"

"I don't know."

They flew on, following tracks made by whatever had eaten Eren out of his Titan body. As they grew closer the sounds of fighting became louder. They burst through the trees to see a single scout engaging the female Titan.

_But she was eaten earlier! How could this be? _Sloan was amazed, but the female Titan was completely intact, though she didn't seem to be putting up much of a fight with the cadet. Instead, she had her neck covered with her hand and looked to be trying to make a getaway. The sound of metal shattering broke through the air as the soldier's blades fell victim to the Titan's hardened skin. She latched onto the side of a tree and readied another blade before taking off again.

Levi cut through the air, grabbing the girl around the waist.

"Stop," he said. "We're here now. Back off."

He released the girl and she let her gear take her behind him, following his suit and falling in line with Sloan.

"Let's keep this distance for now. She looked tired, we'll deal with her in a second. It looked like she bit his whole neck out. Is Eren dead?"

The girl eyed him with a look that shot daggers. "He's alive. I think she's holding him in her mouth to kidnap him. Now she's trying to get away."

"Maybe she was supposed to eat him and he's being digested right now."

"He's alive," she said, still glaring, "This wouldn't have happened if you'd done your job and protected him."

Levi looked at the girl, his lips pressed in a thin line.

"Is that how you talk to your superiors, you little brat?" Sloan asked, irritated. She'd never encountered such disrespect toward leading officers. It was grounds for a beating in the Garrison. The girl turned her attention to Sal for the first time, still grouchy, but suddenly aware that she was in the company of another Captain.

"Let's just focus on getting Eren back for right now," Levi finally said. "Forget about killing her."

"How many of us has she killed?"

"Let me worry about that." His eyes had gone dead, but still held a dangerous glint. "You two distract her; I'll slice her up."

Sloan and the girl shot forward to the Titan's left side. The Titan watched them and swatted weakly as if they were no more a threat than flies. Levi flew around the right side, looking for opening to begin the fight. She made the first move by punching her fist straight for him. Sal almost yelled, but he was too quick for even that; he flew up her arm, his blades cutting a spiral all the way up. He stopped at her face, right on her nose, and sunk both blades into her eyes, releasing them and pulling the handles out as he kicked off from her front. He flew back down, between her legs, and sliced her calf muscles, making her legs useless. She teetered awkwardly, her lower extremities no longer able to handle the weight of her body.

Sal was so entranced by watching him, the way he moved, the way he fought. She didn't even realize how close to the Titan she was until it was too late. The Titan's arm jerked out, looking for something to steady herself on, and cut right through one of Sal's cables. The action sent Sloan flying in the direction of the other cable. She let out a scream before she could stop herself.

_I didn't cover this in basic training! Can I even fly on one cable? _

"SAL!" she heard Levi shout over the noise of the Titan crashing to the ground.

Before she could think of what to do, she slammed into the tree her single cable had locked into. It knocked the breath right out of her and the world went black.

Hearing her scream like that almost gave Levi a heart attack. He glanced long enough to see her hanging on a tree by her gear, body limp and lifeless. She'd never looked so frail and small.

_She's dead, she's dead, she's dead!_

_ Focus, focus, focus on EREN!_

He looked back at the Titan, now sitting where she'd fallen with her back against a tree, just in time to see Eren's bratty little friend going for the neck.

"NO!" he yelled at her. What the hell was wrong with all these women? He bolted toward her, terrified of what could happen next.

As she drew her blades back, readying to strike, the Titan lifted her arm weakly at the girl. Levi got there faster, landing on the Titan's hand at a bad angle and pushing the girl back. A loud _snap!_ rang out and he felt something in his ankle shatter. He let out a grunt in pain, but bit down and lunged for her mouth, severing the skin of her cheeks. Her bottom jaw fell open, unhinged, and Eren's body appeared on her tongue. Levi reached in and pulled him out.

"EREN!" the girl screamed in relief as Levi stopped on a tree limb above Sloan. The girl glided over to him and Levi handed Eren over to her.

"Remember our objective. Ignore the female Titan for now. Hold onto him while I get Captain Sloan."

He let out his wires and descended down to her. She was starting to move a little. She shook her head, and let out a small groan. He watched as she brought a hand up to the side of her face.

"Sloan," he said, breathless. "Are you alright?" He was right at her level, examining her gear. One of the wires had snapped, cut through by the Titan's flailing arms, sending her free falling toward the remaining wire and the gigantic tree trunk it was attached to.

"I think I have a concussion," she looked at the hand that had come away from her ear, bloody. "And I'm positive I've got some broken ribs. Plus my gear is toast. It's all locked up now. Is there any way to fix it and use it with one wire?"

"Not that I know of."

"Then how will I get back? Does Eren still have his on?"

"No, it disintegrates when he goes Titan." He was both excited and terrified at what he was about to do. "Wrap your arms around my neck."

"Is that an order?" she asked sarcastically, but complied.

"You must not be hurting too much." He cradled her close in one arm and pulled out a blade with the other. He hacked away at the wire until it finally came loose and he took her full weight. She really didn't weigh much at all, though, and he let his gear reel them back up to the limb. He stepped gingerly on his foot, not wanting her to see how badly he was injured.

"Let's get out of here, quick, before she regenerates." The girl took off, Eren tucked under her arm. Levi and Sloan stopped to look back at the female Titan. She was sitting propped against the tree; her jaw slack; her arms useless. Her cheeks seemed to be glistening.

"Is she _crying_?" Sloan asked.

"Who cares," Levi responded. "Let's go." She wrapped her arms around his neck again, and this time he picked her up, one arm behind her shoulders, another beneath her knees. She chanced a look at him from under her eyelashes and she was transported back in time as they flew through the air together, back toward the formation.


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been a bit since I've updated. End of semester and all... I graduate in less than one month! It feels sweeeet. On the plus side, I guess I know I'm officially a grown up when I can force myself to sit down and write a 15 page curriculum development paper in 6 hours. Yay? I guess.**

**I think I want to start posting what song I'm listening to the most as I type/edit each chapter. **

**"Two's Too Many" - Crown the Empire for this one. Any fans?**

* * *

><p>As soon as they'd burst through the trees, all eyes had been on them. First, on Eren, then on Levi holding Sloan. The stupidest fucking grin broke out on Erwin's face, and Levi never wanted to punch anyone more. He landed on the ground, still taking it easy on his ankle, but she noticed.<p>

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking him up and down after she was lowered to the ground. "Were you hurt? You were hurt. How did it happen?"

"It's nothing," he said and began hobbling toward his horse. The girl, Eren's friend, laid Eren's unconscious body in a wagon and climbed in.

Sal took stock of the action around her. There were troops tending to the injured, some were sitting, crying, with their heads down. Others were helping to load the bodies of their deceased comrades into wagons, hoping to return their bodies to family, at least. She walked over to one small boy who was sitting in the grass, his head resting on his bent legs, his arms wrapped around his calves, holding them close. She held her side as she went to her knees beside him and saw his blonde hair matted with blood, soaking down the side of his face despite the bandage wrapped around his head.

"May I see your wound?" she asked him. He lifted his head to look at her and a confused expression crossed his features.

"Aren't you Captain Sloan?" She smiled at him.

"I am. What is your name?"

"Armin Arlert. I think you know my friend, Eren." Sloan started to reach for his bandage and continued when he didn't jerk away from her. She unwrapped the cotton carefully, watching his face for signs of pain. A few winces later, and she was looking at a huge gash on the side of his head. She reached inside her jacket and pulled out a small kit with a needle and thread.

"This will hurt, but we need to get that stitched up to stop the bleeding," she explained as she cut a long string and threaded the needle. "We don't need to lose anyone else because of small complications."

"I understand, Captain." As she went to work on him she was surprised at his resolve. With each thread of the needle through his skin he winced less and less and his gaze became more steeled. He would have a scar, but at least the bleeding would stop. After she was satisfied with her stitching – it has been years since she'd had to, though she always carried the supplies, – she looked back at the bloody cotton and considered reusing it.

"I don't think it needs to be wrapped," she decided as she folded it and handed it back to Armin. "And that bloody cotton is just a breeding ground for bacteria."

"Thank you, Captain," he said. "I'm actually feeling better already." He gave her a weak smile before pulling himself to his feet and going to help his comrades, ready to pass on the help he'd received. Sloan slowly pulled herself upright as well, the breath hissing out of her as sharp pains shot through her chest and abdomen.

Apple rode over to Sloan and she looked at the horse expectedly, holding her ribs and wincing just from the thought of how much it was going to hurt to mount her ride.

"So there you are, you big baby," she said under her breath as she patted the horse.

She looked across the field and saw Levi, no longer on his horse and standing beside four covered bodies, the bodies of his Special Ops Squad. She watched him bend down on one knee and uncovered the jacket of the body closest to him, the smallest one. He pulled out his knife and began cutting away at a piece of fabric. So, this was how he grieved. To others, he was cold and callous, unwavering to the core. Even though this new Levi was a stranger to Sloan, so different from the individual she knew in their youth, Sal knew what lay beneath the iced exterior. Sloan wanted so badly to go to his side, but she didn't think it would be appropriate. After everything that had happened, he needed space, and she knew that from experience.

"CAPTAIN!" Bryson said as he rode over to Sloan. He slid off his own horse. "What happened? I was very worried, we were all worried. We didn't find you amongst us in the trees though we knew you should be there based on the formation. Are you hurt? Where is your gear?"

"Some broken ribs, I think. My gear is busted. That's how I got hurt." She left out the portion of her orders to advance to the forest. Talking was such an effort at the moment.

"Here, let me help you. You shouldn't strain so much. This will be much easier, but it will still be uncomfortable." He grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up onto the horse, his hand pushing on her ass to help her settle into place.

"Thank you, Bryson," she said with a wince, "That probably was the best way. Though everything is painful right now…"

"Maybe you should take my gear. If a Titan comes, what will you do?"

"That's OK, Bryson, I'd rather not move to put any on. Plus, yours is probably way too big."

"Well, I'll ride close by in case anything happens."

"I appreciate that," she said, "But I think I'll go up with Commander Erwin for a bit."

The formation they were following would just be a tight formation, with just enough room for the horses to open up. They were no longer scouting, with most of the Titans having been drawn into the forest. They were mostly occupied for the time being. The main objective was to get back to town, fast, and with no more casualties.

She slowly made her way toward him, with Levi silently following, now on his horse.

"I'll expect a full report once we get back inside the wall," he said. "But I'm assuming both of my Captains are out of commission for a bit."

"I'm _fine,_" they both responded in unison, Sal exasperated and Levi simply matter-of-a-fact.

"He is _not _OK, Commander," Sal said with a pointed look back at Levi. "I'm suspecting a broken ankle. He won't say anything, but I can tell."

"She has a concussion and broken ribs," Levi said. "She should probably see a doctor once we get to Karanes."

"Whatever; I definitely don't need a doctor. I can take care of myself. Commander knows I have medic training"

Levi shot her a look. She couldn't tell if it was him being apprehensive or if he was remembering the times she would help in the Underground.

"I am aware of this, Captain Sloan," Erwin responded. "When we get back you will wrap Levi's ankle, and we'll figure out what we need to do about your condition."

They rode back in silence with only the _clip clopping _of the horses marking their cadence. The remaining troops were all exhausted, emotionally and physically. Morale was low, and no one was speaking.

Once they were finally safely back in Karanes District Sloan breathed a sigh of relief. Her relief was short lived, however, when she heard all the talk and shouts of the townspeople.

"Commander Erwin! Where are the rest of the Scouts?"

"How many casualties did we suffer this time?!"

"The number is much lower than when they left, I think."

"They're just going to fatten up those Titans outside the wall now."

Sloan kept her head down, refusing to engage with any of the taunts and calls. She saw a man break through the ranks and make his way toward Levi. She kept a close eye on him.

"Captain Levi, we haven't met before, but you see, I'm Petra's father and I wanted to speak with you before she arrived. She's been sending letters – she seems to be quite taken with you, something about dedicating her life to you and the cause. She said that you'd noticed her talents and promoted her to your Special Operations Squad." The man was beaming with pride. "Well, I wanted to speak with you because, well, I know she's young and too early to really speak of marriage…" Sal felt the blood drain from her face. Did that mean there had been something between them? Petra's father certainly spoke like there could have been.

The man trailed off, waiting for Levi to speak, to affirm what his daughter had written. Levi reached into his jacket and pulled out a piece of fabric. It was the wings of freedom emblem, cut from another Scout's jacket – possibly Petra's. He extended it to the man who looked at it for a moment, confused.

"Petra was one of my best soldiers, I hand-picked her for my squad," Sal heard him say. "She gave her heart – and life – for humanity. Her death was not in vain." A flurry of emotions flew across the man's face – from pride, to confusion, and then anguish. His face began to crumble as he clutched the patch, possibly the only possession of his daughter's that he had. He stood in the middle of the formation as they advanced past him, the Regiment directing their horses around him as he fell to his knees and cried.

Sloan urged her horse forward into Levi's periphery, not speaking, just to let him know she was there. He kept his gaze straight ahead, eyes darkened, and did not speak.

* * *

><p>They'd finally arrived back at headquarters hours later. Sloan wanted nothing more than to crawl into her bed and fall in a deep sleep. The screaming in her side told her she would have a fitful rest later that night, but she welcomed the retreat to her bed regardless. First, she'd help tend to the injured. Someone passed her a kit; it had needles, thread for stitching, bandages, tapes of all types, salves, cotton strips for making slings, boards for stabilizing broken bones, and other equipment that she didn't know how to use, and others that made her shudder at what they were used for.<p>

She went from soldier to soldier, sewing up wounds, wrapping bandages, smearing lotions and ointments, and occasionally helping to set broken bones. Her stomach did a flip-flop with the first set bone, but she was prepared for the next. By the time the last soldier was removed and carried to their bunk for rest, the sun was gone and the candles were burning low on lumps of nearly melted wax. She walked over to the last patient and placed the kit on the table beside them. She pulled up a chair adjacent from him.

"Let's see that ankle," she said and started for his pants leg. He swatted her hand away and began to roll up the leg himself, revealing a purple, bruised, swollen mess. Sal would have hissed, but after all she'd tended to she was happy that was the worst Levi had on him.

"Definitely sprained, possibly broken," she said and reached out before he could stop her, feeling his ankle, looking for any signs of a definite break. He winced slightly, only a wrinkle around his eyes that was gone in a flash. "I'll wrap it tight to keep the swelling down, but you really should stay off it."

"We both know that won't happen," he said and silently watched her as she pulled a thick bandage from her kit. She cut the tape, making sure she would have plenty to secure the bandage after it was wrapped. She started at the base of his ankle and circled over his foot and under, making a figure 8 and continuing up his calf, then back down, round and around, pulling tighter and tighter to give support and to try to return it to the normal size.

"I thought you were dead," he said quietly, breaking the silence.

"Well, if I'm honest, my life did kind of flash before my eyes as that tree got closer." She laughed dryly. "I kept thinking how ridiculous how it would be to die like that. You know, instead of being Titan chow and all…"

"I meant before that," he said. Her heartbeat quickened. This was the conversation she'd been waiting for. Was he acknowledging their past?

"I thought you were dead, as well," she admitted. "What _happened_?"

He let out an audible sigh, as if he'd been waiting to explain, as well. "Erwin had been watching us in the underground. He'd seen us with the gear – mostly me, Isabel, and Furlan. Him and Mike, with some others, caught us, essentially blackmailed us into joining the Corps. Threatened to turn us in if we didn't come with him. He'd seen you with us a few times, mentioned you, but I think he realized I'd get turned in before I let it slip where you stayed. He didn't have anything to blackmail you with, anyway. _You _don't have a criminal record."

Sloan pulled the bandage tight enough to illicit a wince from him – probably a little too tight – and began to tape the wrap. "So you had absolutely no way to contact me for fifteen years?"

He studied her face for a moment, his face expressionless. "At first, we were going to kill Erwin and escape. We'd met someone who wanted some documents Erwin had. If we killed him and retrieved those documents, our records would be cleared. We could return to the capital and live Above. I thought of what it would mean for us, for me and you. I thought we would be gone for a few months, tops. But after Furlan and Isabel were killed… There was no going back after that. I couldn't leave, even if Erwin wasn't watching my every move.

"Once I realized this was it for me, I decided it was the best if you never heard from me again. If you thought I was dead, maybe you could move on and forget about me, about us, about everything."

"How could I forget?" she felt her eyes getting glassy. "You were my best friend, and you showed me a whole other side to life. Flying with you… That was living. Even in the underground, I was more alive with you than I ever was, than I ever have been since. You showed me how to live. You _saved _me – more than once."

"Don't –" he cut her off as an old memory sliced through him like a knife, a memory that had kept him up at night for years at a time at first. He grabbed her upper arms and gave her a shake. "You have to go back to the Garrison. I can't take you here. It's not safe. This is _not _living; this is _dying_."

"Is that why…" she trailed off. So, all his ignoring and sharp comments and actions had just been to chase her away. She swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. "I can't – not now. I know you're here now, and I will not let you slip away again! I can't go back to the way it was. There is nothing for me in Hermina, in the Garrison."

He caught a lock of her hair and watched it as it slipped around his fingers, the dim light from the candles reflecting off the strands. He shifted in his seat, the smallest indication he was tense, not completely at ease. He leaned ever so slightly forward.

Sloan couldn't catch her breath. She prayed he couldn't see the small, shallow, rapid breaths she was taking. She was going to hyperventilate at any moment, but it seemed as though he was getting ready to kiss her. He tilted his head slightly to the right as she studied her face.

Sal nearly jumped out of her skin as a loud _CRASH! _broke through the silence. Levi's head snapped in the direction of the sound. They watched as a young girl stumbled out of the pantry, a loaf of bread in her mouth and a steamed potato in each hand.

"OH!" she said as she took a bite of the bread. "I'm sorry – I didn't know anyone was still here." She took in the scene before her and her eyes grew wide with the realization that she'd nearly walked in on something quite intimate occurring with Captains Levi and Sloan. "Err, excuse me. I'll just be going now and forgetting any of this ever happened…" She hurriedly walked out of the dining hall, leaving them alone again.

Sal turned back to Levi and looked deep in his eyes. His exhaustion was plain under his eyes, his creased forehead, and his tense mouth.

"We've had a busy day," she remarked. He stood up abruptly.

"We can't be together, Sal," he said. "I can't be with you. I just don't have it in me to worry over you here. I've lived it several ways already in my mind, and none of them turn out well. I'll try my best to keep my distance. I would appreciate it if you'd do the same."

With that, he turned and left her sitting at the table as the last flame flickered out.

* * *

><p><strong>A belated thanks to past reviewers! I haven't been too good at thanking you guys! It means a lot and gives motivation :)<strong>

**A surprise in next chapter! Stay tuned**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I meant to have this chapter up the day before Thanksgiving, but better late than never, I guess. This one will be longer than usual. It may be a bit before I can get the next chapter up. Final papers and all that jazz are an important, though not much fun, reality. **

**Sexually explicit material in this one! Tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p><em>"I don't want you talking to that boy anymore, Sal," Daddy said as they walked down the sidewalk of the underground. He carried an empty bag in one hand, all the bread given out already. This had been going on for at least four years now. At first, Daddy didn't mind Sal talking with Levi and his little friends, Isabel and Furlan. But as they'd grown, now teenagers, he saw the evil glint in the boy's eye and knew other things were on his mind. The boy was little more than an underground thug, after all. What else would he want with sweet, innocent Sal? When they were younger it was nothing, but as they grew Daddy became more and more aware of where a young man's mind would go, and he didn't like the way he'd been eyeing Sal up and down. Not one bit.<em>

_ "But Daddy," Sloan whined. "There's nothing to worry about. Levi is a nice person." Sal had been sneaking into the underground without Daddy for a couple of years, at least, since she was about 13. At first she was scared – when Levi had talked her into it she'd never disobeyed her parents before. But the promise of flying on that contraption she saw him wearing was enough persuasion._

_ "The boy's only got one thing on his mind, Sal. Don't you forget about it." They continued walking in silence, Sal not even brooding over Daddy anymore. The same conversation had played out dozens of times throughout the last few years. She wasn't exactly sure what "_it_" was that Daddy said was always on boys' minds, but she was starting to get some ideas. One of her friends, Cass, would sometimes hide in one of the alleys in their neighborhood with a boy, John. When they came out their clothes were always rumpled and Cass's neck would have red spots all over it, though Sal wasn't sure where they came from. Their lips were always big and puffy looking, as well._

_ Sal was sure it was something similar to how Daddy and Mama would kiss sometimes, but that was always so quick, chaste even. It seemed so much different than whatever Cass and John were doing. _

_ Did that mean that Levi wanted to kiss her? She felt her chest and cheeks break out in a flush just thinking about it. She shook her head, feeling guilty for even thinking it. But the truth was, if that was the "_it_" that Daddy said was always on Levi's mind, well, she didn't really mind trying it out. She'd imagined how it would feel. She was unsure of how it would happen, exactly. Levi wasn't a very warm person. She figured it would be soft and quick. That was how it went, right? It was hard to think of anything else, as Daddy and Mama's kisses were all that she had to compare._

_ She wouldn't mind trying, though. She would try anything Levi wanted. _

_ "Hey there, sugar," said a voice from inside an alley as they passed. A hand snaked out and grabbed Sal's arm, fast as a viper strike. It pulled her into the darkened gloom. As her eyes adjusted, she saw three dirty, old men. Their clothes were tattered and stained. Graying beards were unkempt and had crumbs and other garbage stuck to the wiry hairs. One of them laughed, showing broken teeth. "We got us a pretty one today, boys."_

_ "Please," Daddy said, "We don't want any trouble… We just bring bread down to the needy. We don't stay down here."_

_ "Turn 'er around, Eli," one said. "I want to see all her curves."_

_ "Well, maybe this will help." The old man reach up to her white blouse and ripped it down to her undergarment, exposing her chest and growing cleavage._

_ "She's a small one. Give us a twirl, girly." The one holding her arm forced her to spin. _

_ "Let's get rid of this first," said one of the men and cocked a gun, holding it to Daddy's head. _

_ "NO! PLEASE!" Sal screamed as a shot rang out. She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to look. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw Daddy laying on the ground, a single bullet to the side of his head. Blood was beginning to trail down at her shoes and she took a step back to avoid the puddle, shocked at what had happened. _

_ "She is a small one. We might break her."_

_ "Try not to. I'd like to have more than one go with 'er." Sal felt an arm circle her waist, but she was unable to even move. Her eyes felt huge, her mouth opened. The men each outweighed her by 100 pounds, at least, even if she tried to fight back. This was the end for her. She heard the man behind her inhale deeply, breathing in her scent._

_ "Never had a red head before," he remarked as he squeezed her breast._

_ A swoosh of air went over her head and she was snapped out of her trance as she saw a head roll past her and down into the puddle of Daddy's blood. The old man's beard was cut at an odd angle, similar to his severed neck. The beard was soaking in the blood. She heard more sounds behind her and the arm left her body. She turned to see what would come next._

_ Behind her, she watched as Levi replaced his blades and pulled out his knife. He was standing over one of the men, his foot in the center of his chest. _

_ "Please," the man begged as Levi sliced across his throat in a quick motion, like he'd done it a hundred times before. Levi left the man to bleed as he went for the last assailant. The man began to back up, nearly tripping. _

_ "Now, listen," he said, "We weren't going to kill her…Just use her a little bit."_

_ "Stop talking," Levi said, low and dangerous, and Sal felt every hair on her body stand on end._

_ "Please," the man said._

_ "I said, SHUT UP!" Levi yelled as he backed the man up against a wall. The man was several inches taller than Levi and outweighed him by plenty, but he was absolutely terrified of the young man. "What would you have done if she'd said 'please'? You were planning to rape her, right?"_

_ "No, no sir," the man stammered. "Can't call it rape if she likes it, right?"_

_ A swift kick to the knee sent a _CRACK! _through the alley and the man fell to the ground, holding his knee that was now bent at an unnatural angle. Levi grabbed the man on either side of his face and turned him to face Sal._

_ "Does she look like she would like anything any of you fuckers have to offer?" Levi said._

_ "W-well, now that you mention it, she doesn't… Our mistake. Why don't you let me go, you've already taken care of my buddies. You'll never see the likes of me around these parts. I'll never touch another woman as long as I live…" The man trailed off when he realized Levi wasn't even listening. Instead, Levi was staring at Sloan like he'd made a new discovery. The color drained out of his face and his eyes shown red, enraged. He turned to the man and delivered punch after punch, directly to his face. A tooth flew out one way. With a punch to the other side, Sal heard a crunch. An uppercut sent the remainder of the man's teeth rattling. A kick to the stomach sent blood flying. The man's face was becoming a bloody, bruised, swollen mess, indistinguishable from how he'd looked before._

_ Sal watched in absolute horror. Her father was murdered, she'd been nearly raped, and now she was watching her best friend kill and kick the shit out of her would-be rapists. She didn't want to see anymore. Levi was changing as she watched him. He was transforming. The monster was there, just below the surface, with the red eyes and impossible strength in such a compact frame. She advanced forward, unsure of what to do as he continued to brutally beat the man. Would he turn on her if she got too close? Could he control this monster?_

_ "Levi," she said gently, uncertainty lacing his name. She extended her hand and carefully touched his arm, light as a feather. He stopped immediately and turned to her. She recoiled momentarily under his gaze, then straightened. "Please, stop." He looked again like he was making an unprecedented discovery. Then, he pulled out his knife and slit the third man's throat. He put it back in its sheath, not even bothering to wipe off the blood before he went back to her. _

_He placed his hands on her, touching her cheeks, her neck, her shoulders; surveying her for injuries. _

_ "Please," she said, though she could barely speak. "Just carry me to the opening." _

Levi jumped out of the chair he'd fallen asleep in. He felt as if he were surfacing water and hadn't taken a breath in ages. That same damned memory. He had absolutely lost it back then, taking pleasure out of killing the men that meant to do her harm. The only thing he wished was that he could have controlled himself enough to make it longer, slower. He wanted to downright torture them for hours on end. He went cold inside when he thought of how terrified of him she'd looked at that point, however – almost as if she thought he would raise a hand to her next.

The same scene played out night after night after he'd been enlisted in the Corps, turning into a nightmare when he didn't show up to rescue her. That was how he'd always envisioned she'd died – raped on a pile of trash and murdered, broken body tossed aside like used up garbage. She'd go looking for him when she found out he was no longer waiting at the opening for her, he was certain of it. And what fate would have befallen such a pretty, gentle girl alone in the underground?

He walked to the window and smoothed down the front of his shirt. The sky was still black; it was very early in the day. He hardly ever slept – there were too many dark places in his mind that would come open when he closed his eyes. His mind would race and keep him from sleep, and when he did memories and nightmares would follow him. If, by chance, he was able to fall asleep, it was always sitting straight up in the straight backed chair in his room, fully clothed. It kept his pants and shirt from getting wrinkled, at least. He looked at his bed. It was always crisp and perfectly made. The feather mattress was soft, he knew because he'd sat on it before, tried laying on it, but felt too vulnerable. He even tried sleeping on top of all the blankets, but it never felt right. Even years ago in the underground where he'd felt safe he'd had difficulty sleeping. The problem was only compounded when he moved to the Regiment and encountered the Titans.

He tried to imagine what it would be like to get a full night's sleep for once. How it would feel to lay under the blankets on the soft cushion and sink into sleep. He imagined a lot of tossing and turning until the picture morphed and Sal was beside him, a quiet snore the only indication she was even breathing. With her close by, reveling in her scent, one arm thrown across her in the darkness, he could breathe a sigh of relief. After the conversation he'd had with her several nights ago, he had no business even thinking that, he knew. The image changed again and there was a lot of tossing and turning in the darkness. He could see her face in the moonlight as she was rolled beneath him. He urged her soft legs open with his knees as she pulled at his shoulders and neck. She let out a sigh, exasperated and relieved all at once. He dipped his head to brush his lips against her bare collar bone as he repositioned his hips. Just a bit farther…

He shut the thought down quickly as he felt all the blood rushing below his belt. Ever since she'd arrived, every innocent thought he seemed to have lately always snowballed directly into something between him and Sloan. Even things as mundane such as eating breakfast resulted in fantasies of him pushing everything off the table with the slide of an arm and taking her then and there, regardless of anyone else watching.

It was absolutely maddening.

He paced as the sun began to streak across the sky. He tried to redirect his thinking. They would be going to the Capital in a few days to meet with the Military Police. The MPs thought they were handing over Eren Yeager after the failed 57th expedition. The Scouts were, instead, going to approach the human behind the female Titan and capture her. One of Eren's friends – Armin – had an idea as to who the girl was, and they hoped to take her down quietly. If they did, they may be able to save Eren.

Levi wiggled his foot. His ankle was still injured, so he would be escorting Erwin to the Military Police headquarters instead of participating directly with the capture, much to his distaste. With them would be one of the Scouts disguised as Eren. They had to have someone to hand over – better it be one of the "normal" Scouts instead of Eren himself. Sal would be accompanying them on the journey as their unofficial ambassador. She'd served briefly in the Military Police directly after the training Corps, Levi had learned. She must have been very impressive to have gained entry. She'd transferred to the Garrison after a few years. Basically, she'd had enough experience with other branches that she'd be an asset to them as they met with the MPs.

Levi gingerly pulled his boots on, careful around his swollen ankle. He headed out of his room, not even bothering with his jacket at such an early hour. He rarely passed anyone on the mornings he decided to leave his room this early. He walked slowly down the hall, deciding to take a different path. He was usually up and about before anyone else, taking walks around the headquarters. After spending most of his nights pacing in his room, he was always ready to get out as early as possible. Sometimes he would walk around the back of the headquarters or through the courtyard.

His boots barely made a sound as he made his way down the stairs. He wasn't limping anymore, but he could feel the pain in his ankle still. The swelling and pain were lessening each day, but he knew if he didn't take it easy the healing process would not be so kind. He continued down the stairs and on his path outside to the stables. A walk among the horses would be a calm start to the day.

The sky was just beginning to lighten, the sky a hazy gray color. Dew was sprinkled on the grass, untouched in most places. The horses whinnied and neighed as he walked by their wooden stalls as if asking when breakfast would be. As he continued down, passing stall after stall, he became aware of a _swish swish _coming from one of the end stalls. He heard a sound and became aware that it was someone out in the stalls, brushing one of the horses. He wondered who else would be up this early and hoped they wouldn't stop him for a morning chat.

He saw the door to the stall swing open and Sal walk out, a bucket in one hand. The door swung shut behind her as she strolled across the lawn and over to the well. She began to pull on the rope, bringing up the water bucket from below. She wore a simple green dress that fell just below her knees, cinched around her tiny waist by a leather belt. She wasn't wearing any shoes, but Levi imagined she would like the feeling of the grass between her toes. He saw her wince slightly as she pulled the bucket higher and higher, still favoring her broken ribs.

And her hair – those coppery red locks loose and contrasting with her green dress… Positively angelic. He wasn't sure if he'd made a sound, but she suddenly looked over at him. She turned back to the well and began pulling on the rope with a new speed, grabbing the bucket and dumping the contents of the well water into her own bucket. She hurriedly carried it back to the stall. Levi felt his legs spring into action, possibly of their own accord, and walked over to her stall. He heard a splash of water as she poured the water into her horse's trough.

"You should wear shoes out here," he said. "Your toes might get stepped on."

"Apple is very cautious," she responded as she placed the bucket on a shelf in the stall. "I'm not worried."

"So you don't mind stepping in shit out here?"

"I watch my step," she said and dusted off her dress. "I'm washable anyways. How's your ankle?"

"It's fine. Why are you out here so early?"

"I couldn't sleep. I haven't really been able to since I've gotten here."

He gave her a look. "We'll be going to the Capital in a few days to attempt to capture the female Titan. You will be travelling with me and Erwin, and the troop disguised as Eren. Don't wear your 3D maneuvering gear. Don't bring your blades. Don't wear the cape. Don't even wear your jacket, so we can be sure you aren't concealing anything."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Same to you. Did you forget we were at the same meeting? I know all these things." She pushed past him and tried to walk out of the stall, but he grabbed her arm.

"I just wanted to be sure you understood. You seem to be a bit of a loose cannon."

"I am not a loose cannon," she said and jerked her arm out of his grasp. "What I don't understand is why you are talking to me right now. Something about trying to keep distances and all…" She turned and faced him. He crossed his arms across his chest.

"Maybe you should consider staying with the Military Police after the capture."

"HA!" she let out a sour laugh. "I will not spend a minute more of my time than necessary with those pigs. It's a bed of vipers. I'd rather take my chance with the Titans than go back there."

"Maybe you should be more concerned with vipers here."

"Are you threatening me now? You're the only viper around here."

"Maybe you should be worried about me," he said and lunged for her. He fisted a handful of that red hair and crushed his lips to hers. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against his body, not stopping when she winced in pain. Her lips were soft and moist, but he was hard and unyielding. He pressed her against the stall and continued his assault, his hands beginning to roam. She didn't even try to push him away, he knew. In fact, it was practically the opposite. Her hands had found leverage, one on his neck, the other grasping at the collar of his shirt, pulling him just as close. His tongue found entrance into her mouth without any difficulties and he lost himself in the soft warmth, tongue exploring places he once knew too well.

He didn't know how long it went on, but at one point she pulled her mouth back and he began to trail kisses down the side of her mouth, her cheek, her neck. He squeezed a handful of her breast.

"Levi," she said. He dipped his head to her collarbone. "Levi, stop. Someone will see us. This isn't appropriate."

Absolutely nothing he was thinking was appropriate. He stopped long enough to look at her face, to see her reddened lips and the flush that was crawling up her neck and across her nose, before grabbing her hand and pulling her along behind him. He led her around the end of the stables and behind all the stalls. He knew from years of walking around the compound that no one would have any business being in their general area for a few hours, at least. Most of them would be sluggishly dragging themselves to breakfast at that time of the day, not around the stables. He led her into a small building that was used mostly for storage. A large worktable sat in the middle of the room.

Her lips found his again. She was softening up to him, her hands roaming and pressing into his chest, pulling him closer. He felt more urgent, harder, in more ways than one. At any moment Sal could come to her senses, remember their earlier conversations, and put a stop to it. He would probably deserve a slap to the face for approaching her in such a way after how distanced their relationship – if one could call it that – had been. They were barely more than acquaintances at that moment, but for some reason she wasn't stopping him. It was the exact opposite, actually. Her hands travelled to the waist of his pants and she untucked his shirt, undoing the top button. He began taking steps toward her, forcing her back against the table. Her bottom pressed against the edge of the table and she smiled up at him.

"Why, Captain, I didn't think such relations with subordinates were permitted." She licked the curve of his jaw and nibbled at his ear. Chill bumps broke out across the back of his neck.

"Stop talking," he growled at her as he began to undo the row of buttons sewn down the front half of her dress. His emotions were conflicted enough without her sarcasm. The urge to possess her and take her was so strong, as was the warring need to push her far away and keep her at a distance.

"Is that an order?" she asked as she plunged her hands into the front of his pants. His fingers suddenly wouldn't cooperate anymore as she filled her hands with his manhood.

She let her soft hands slide up and down, feeling the long silkiness of his shaft, and then one of her hands ventured lower to palm his balls and he knew he was about to lose it. He quickly pulled her hands out of his pants. The look on her face was one of confusion, then understanding as he began to turn her around and bend her over the table.

He wanted nothing more than to let her continue with her hands, slowly working him out, one pump at a time, but it had been too long. This was not the time or the place for slow, tender lovemaking. No, he was twisted up like a coil and was liable to go off at any moment. He bent her over and lamented that he hadn't even felt her soft wetness below. He unzipped his pants and let his tool spring free as he pulled her dress up around her hips, exposing her round bottom. He felt her long enough to push aside her panties, just a gentle touch to see that she was ready, before he plunged into her entrance. They let out simultaneous groans – her at the invasion and him at how tight she was. He paused as he allowed her body to adjust to the size of him, resting his head on her back. After a few seconds he righted himself and began pumping, slowly at first, then regularly, like a well-oiled machine. He reached an arm around and through her unbuttoned top to grasp at her breast, teasing and pinching the nipple as he pounded at her from behind. No, it wasn't going to take long at all.

As he neared his final thrusts an image cut through his mind that almost made him shrivel up right where he stood.

_Sal – belly huge and round, as if a baby would be popping out at any moment, her face glowing with love and happiness as her hands gently caressed her swollen stomach._

The release was coming, despite the image that sliced through him like a bucket of iced water. With the last thrust he pulled free of her warmth and spilled his seed onto the grass beside his feet. He stood, his hand bracing him against the wall of the shed while he caught his breath. It had been so long since he'd had any form of release the sensation was causing his head to spin. A special calm was washing over him and he knew if he went back up to his room he would be able to sleep. He zipped his pants up and turned to face an unhappy Sal. She was adjusting her own clothing and buttoning her dress.

"So that's that, then?" she said, irritated. "Not sure what I expected, but I can't say I'm not a little disappointed. Unsatisfied."

He looked her over. She certainly looked unnerved and a bit disheveled. He knew it was cruel, but he knew he wouldn't be ready to go again without some time to recuperate. Should he tell her it had been years since he'd had intimate contact? Would that help anything? It may soothe her at the least, let her know there had been no other women – none that mattered at least. Men still had urges, dammit. Maybe he could still help her out. There were other ways to satisfy her, he knew…

"Oh, don't worry about me," she said, voice laced with venom. "I'll take care of it myself." She began to hobble off awkwardly, her ribs enflamed from the recent action and the new ache between her legs making her walk gingerly. He watched her leave, feeling like less of a man for not satisfying her, but the situation was so fucked up already. He'd only made things worse by being unable to contain his baser urges.

He waited until she'd left before he started pacing feverishly. The sun was up and shining and breakfast was being served. He knew everyone would notice if he weren't there, but there was no way he could face her again at that moment. How do you sit across the room from someone after such an exchange without everyone knowing what just happened? She was always so transparent. Especially when she was brooding and in a mood, as she no doubt was now. She would be in a rage if she saw him going about business as usual.

No, he knew what he had to do.

He left the shed and headed back to his room.


	9. Chapter 9

Sloan took a seat at the table between Hange and Mike. Commander Erwin sat at the head of the table, all of his squad leaders sitting around the table with him – most of them, anyway. It had been a full day since their encounter, but Sloan had yet to see Levi again. He was absent from meals and the current meeting.

"I wanted all of us to gather and go over specifics of the summons to Stohess," Erwin began. "This is a military summons, meaning the Military Police is seeking to gain control of the Survey Corps and Eren Yeager following our failed attempts outside of the wall. I feel that this is our one last chance to regain the upper hand and show that we have the best interests of humanity in our hearts. We have reason to believe that a Military Police officer, one of the 104th division trainees, Annie Leonheart, is the female Titan that decimated our units outside of the wall. If we could capture her inside Stohess district, it would show the Military Police that we are contributing to maintaining public safety."

"And she would make an excellent test subject!" Hange added.

"How will we be sure which is her? And how can we guarantee she won't transform inside the walls?" Sloan asked.

"One of our troops, Armin Arlert, will lure her into the underground under the guise of helping Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman. Underground, she should not be able to transform, but we will have our men waiting in any case."

"It may do Stohess good to see a Titan in action inside the walls," someone chimed in. "They may have a greater respect for the Corps after they see one." A few other voices grumbled in agreement.

"We should try to limit human casualties as much as possible," Erwin responded. "But we believe that the female Titan's purpose is to capture Eren Yeager, not kill and eat humans. If everything goes as planned, the casualties should be very minimal. Hange, you will be in charge of setting up the cannons to capture her if she changes to Titan form. John, you will set up the parameter. Mike, you will help with the support squad. Sloan, you will be accompanying myself and Levi in carriage. Another of the 104th division will be disguised as Eren Yeager for the Military Police to take into custody, if it comes to that. Captain Sloan, bring your gear – you'll be joining Hange with the cannons to help capture the female Titan, if it comes to that."

"Commander, I should tell you that I have already been given explicit orders from Captain Levi not to bring my gear."

He waved his hand as if clearing the air. "You have new orders now. We'll have someone carry our gear in for us. The MPs would not take kindly to us arriving in full weaponry. Levi will get over it."

"Where is Captain Levi tonight?" Hange asked.

"He had some family business to take care of," Erwin answered. A puzzled look crossed Sal's face before she could stop herself. Levi had no family, at least none that she knew of.

"He will be back by the time we are ready to depart in the morning. Now, everyone, it's time to retire. I want everyone well rested for tomorrow."

It was late – Sal knew that before she even opened her eyes. She'd just barely drifted off to sleep after spending hours tossing and turning. This was how most of her nights had gone since arriving; hours just staring at the dark ceiling, mind racing with thoughts and images, before finally falling to asleep mere hours before dawn. This night she had fallen asleep a little earlier than usual, but had been awoken by a sound at her door. Her eyes had sprung open as she heard the doorknob slowly turn and the door ease open and then closed, making only the slightest of noises. She worked hard to control her breathing but her mind had gone into overdrive and she felt her respirations begin to quicken. Was it Annie Leonheart – the female Titan? Maybe she had heard about their plan and had come to take them out, one at a time while they slept. Her hand slowly slid under her pillow and she palmed the knife she always kept within reach.

She laid there quietly, trying not to make a sound that could alert her intruder that she was awake. She would wait until the right moment, then attack. She heard no other sounds, no footsteps, the unsheathing of a blade, nothing.

She then felt a dip in the bed and felt a warm body crawl in behind her. An arm snaked around to cover hers and traced down to her wrist and hand, then pried the knife from her grasp. She then sprang into action, she grabbed the arm and pulled as hard as she could, holding them in place behind her. She kicked behind her as best as she could, but she had to admit that she was in a bad position to protect herself.

"HELP!" She screamed before a hand went over her mouth.

"Shut up, Sal," Levi said from behind her.

"Let go of me," she seethed in a whisper. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She pushed away from him in the bed.

"I couldn't sleep."

"What else is new? That doesn't mean you can sneak into my room in the middle of the night. I'm not clothed. What if someone saw you?" Her arms instinctively went to cover her bare breasts though it was pitch black and she was still under the blankets.

"Don't be ridiculous. I've seen it all before. And no one saw."

"Good, then no one will see you leave."

"I'm sorry." Sloan felt the tight coil inside her chest, one twisted tight with anger, let out a little. Levi rarely apologized, so Sal knew she was witness to something infrequent. "What happened the other day was a mistake. I don't regret that it happened, but maybe the way that it happened…" Sal turned to face him, but couldn't see much in the darkness. "If it's any consolation that was the first time I've had sex in years." She felt a smile twitch at the corners of her mouth.

"If that's what you would call that."

"You know exactly what to say to make a man feel inadequate." She saw his silhouette as he rose and began moving around. The rustle of fabric filled the air.

"What are you doing?" Sal asked.

"We're going to try again," he responded along with the sound of metal hitting the floor. "This time will be better." He threw the blankets off her and grabbed her hips, positioning her on her back at the edge of the bed. He pulled off her panties and tossed them behind him. "Do you always sleep without clothes?"

"It's more comfortable that way." She gasped when his hands found her breasts and teased at their peaks. He bent over her and found her mouth, pressing his lips to hers, breathing in her scent. He was gentler this time, his voraciousness having been satiated slightly by their earlier time. He teased at her lips, alternating between soft brushes and nibbles. His hand snaked around her back and drew her up so she was flush with his body. Her hands roamed across the hard planes of his chest and stomach, reaching around to his shoulders, pulling him closer as if they could become one person if they pressed hard enough.

Her skin was so soft, like a rose petal. He let his hand wander from her ample breasts to her stomach. So smooth, except for the trail of goose bumps he was leaving in his fingers' wake. He ran his hand down her side, feeling where her waist dipped and swelled to become her hips. Her body had changed since he'd last remembered. They'd known each other before, spent intimate time together, in the underground. But they were practically kids back then, reckless teenagers. Sloan's body had changed into that of a woman's in the years they'd been apart, filling out in the bust and widening in the hips. She was a dream.

He dipped his head to nip at her collar bone as he drew his hand across her hip and touched a soft patch of curls. He knew from memory that they were auburn, like her hair, contrasting with the pale, milky color of her skin. He drew his fingers through the silky locks and let his hand slide lower and lower. Sal arched her back as he found her warmth, already moist. He applied pressure to her delicate bud, a soft rubbing that really made her squirm. He found a rhythm, between her sweet kisses, his moving fingers, and the arching of her hips into his palm. His fingers dipped lower into her slit, moving her glorious juices to where he could continue teasing her.

"I am literally going to explode if you keep doing that," she moaned into his ear, her voice husky with desire.

"We can't have that," he said and pulled his hand away. "Not yet."

He kissed her long and hard before pulling back. The moonlight was streaming in through the window now, or maybe he was just becoming adjusted to the darkness. He looked at the curves of her body, trying his best to burn her image into a memory. He brought his fingers to his mouth, tasting her sweet juices. The taste brought him to his knees beside the bed, putting him at face level with her delicate folds. He didn't waste any time in lowering his head into her softness, planting kisses and eventually extending his tongue to lap at her dewy slit. She tasted like honey, like a ripened fruit, juicy and sweet. It was like tasting a dessert he hadn't had in a long time.

Sal was writhing underneath his mouth, her hips jerking and twitching against his tongue. She thrust her hands into his dark hair, pulling and pushing at the same time. She moaned his name and he thought he would lose his mind.

He pried his mouth away from her and stood, looming over her. He grabbed her hips and pulled her up the bed as he climbed over her, settling between her legs. He held himself up as he dipped to her mouth and kissed her deeply, giving her a taste. He was hard and ready – he'd been hard and ready from the beginning – and let his member brush against the inside of her thighs. She shivered against him and grabbed at his shoulders, back, and ass, fingernails clawing and scratching. She ground her hips up to meet his.

"Levi," she said breathily and a chill ran up his spine. "I'm ready. Please."

That was all the sign he needed. He positioned himself at her opening, exercising the highest degree of self-control. He was determined to perform the opposite of their previous encounter. Hell, opposite of all their previous encounters. Whether it was a hasty fuck in a shed that was hardly satisfying for him and definitely not for her, or two 16 year olds fumbling around without a clue, he was going to show her what could be between them.

He eased into her opening, sliding gently into her moist core. They let out simultaneous sighs as he waited inside her, fighting against his urge to take her fiercely. He slowly began moving inside her, a fluid motion of his hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss as his hips continued their movements. She kissed up his jaw and captured his earlobe between her teeth, nipping it softly. She let go and rested her head lower between them, letting her forehead touch his collarbone.

His hips were swinging freely now, not brutally, but smoothly and evenly, like a well-oiled machine. Levi was oddly calm, feeling the tension building lower and a sweat breaking out over his skin. Sal, on the other hand, was a different story. She was writhing beneath him, her hips lifting to meet his with every thrust. Her head fell back against the pillow and she arched her back against him in time. She wrapped her leg around his hips.

"C'mon, Levi," she groaned as she ran her fingers through his hair and clawed at his back. Her toes were curled so tightly she knew they would be cramping once her body finally relaxed. At that moment a delicious pressure was growing larger in her belly. "I'm so close." He let a dry laugh escape his lips before lowering to suck a nipple into his mouth. His hips began to swing more freely, knowing Sloan was close to her release. He'd been holding back, wanting to build her first. Now, he needed to catch up with her.

He could feel the tension building in Sal. Every muscle in her body was coiled, ready to spring. He was beginning to worry that she wasn't even breathing. He could feel his release coming, just a thrust away. Sal finally let out a breath she'd been holding and gasped his name. Her body shook and she clawed at his back, surely leaving marks in the wake of her climax. That was all it took to push him over the edge, and with one final thrust felt his release course through them both. He collapsed on top of her, his energy spent, and let his head rest on her chest. They laid in silence, catching their breaths. He listened to the beating of her heart as it slowed from its bounding pace. She brushed at his hair and kissed his forehead before letting her hands tease at the small of his back.

"That was much better," she cooed in the darkness. Sloan had been angry with Levi since their encounter in the shed. It was a far cry from the intimacy she thought they'd share after being apart for so many years. She couldn't help but feel taken advantage of. Levi had been able to satisfy his own base urges that day, but left her wanting, as if her own satisfaction was not his concern. But this activity had erased that negative energy. Levi had proven that he did care about her own release. He'd taken care to show her that. They laid in silence, just enjoying the calmness in each other's arms.

Sal's thoughts began to drift to the summons the next day. Levi had made it very clear that he did not want her prepared to fight. She knew it was because he was concerned about her and her injuries – though he wasn't the best at voicing his emotions – but after the strenuous activity they'd just been involved in, it was safe to say he wasn't too worried about a few broken ribs or his own ankle. She was prepared not to worry with the 3D gear at the summons – sort of. She may have been cooking up a plan to get the equipment there without him knowing. But then Erwin had given her new instructions – a way to get the gear there without Levi even knowing. Should she tell him what they were planning? Surely Levi would bring his own.

"Levi, I want to talk about tomorrow," she whispered into the darkness. It wasn't exactly her favorite idea of pillow talk, but considering their renewed intimacy she felt the need for full disclosure. That was what couples did, right? Were they even a couple now? She felt her eyes go slightly cross eyed.

"Levi." Her voice was answered by the sound of deep breathing. She felt a smile break across her face. Levi was actually asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun was streaming in on Sloan's face. She was so warm and cozy, all wrapped under her blankets. She finally felt like she'd had a good night's sleep. She snuggled further into her pillow and sighed with content. The arm draped over her pulled her closer. She thought back to their activities. The things he'd done to her – his tongue, his hands, his body – and Sal felt her body reawakening. She could easily convince him to perform again.

At this point she didn't know everything that had transpired in his life over the time they'd been apart. Had there been other women? Maybe. Sloan had relationships of her own to admit to if he ever asked. Sloan realized she didn't care. Though Levi was strong, calculated, and about as movable as a mountain, when it came to her, his control was weak, she could see.

There was a knock on the door and she felt herself go rigid as a board. She wasn't sure what time it was, but judging by the light of the sun, it was at least breakfast, perhaps later.

"Captain Sloan," said a voice Sal recognized as Hange's. She knocked again at the door. Levi tightened his grip around her waist.

"Just be quiet and she'll go away," he whispered in her ear, his breath moving her hair and sending shivers up her spine.

"I don't know what time it is, we must have overslept," she whispered back.

The knocking came louder this time. "I can hear you in there, Captain Sloan! It's close to time to depart and you haven't reported to breakfast yet. I was sent by the Commander to awake you, and I was told not to leave until I saw you were up."

Sal threw the covers off, irritated by the interruption. "I'm getting up, Hange," she called out to the closed door.

"I'll wait here until I see for sure," Hange's muffled voice replied from the other side. Sal jerked her pants up and dug out a clean shirt. She shook it out to get rid of the wrinkles before quickly buttoning it and going for the door.

"Don't open that door," Levi said in warning. Sloan shot him a look, as if to tell him where he could shove it, before cracking the door just enough to show Hange she was awake.

"Here I am, Hange," she said to the woman on the other side of the door.

Hange took in the form of her, however small the sliver was with the door only opened six inches. Her disheveled hair, wrinkled, untucked shirt, and shoeless feet. "Nice to see you awake, Captain. We were worried when you didn't come down for breakfast." Hange put her hand on the door, pressing it open. Sal applied pressure on her side, trying to keep the woman from opening it anymore, but not wanting to seem too suspicious. "Is everything alright, Sloan?"

"Fine, fine," Sloan replied hurriedly, "I'm just not decent."

"You're dressed well enough. It's just us ladies here," Hange said and pushed the door with a force that surprised Sloan. She stepped into the room. "Let's grab your things and go. We'll be getting in formation soon-" She stopped in the middle of the room as she surveyed the bed. "Well, Captain Levi. I can't say I expected to see you here, but your room was going to be my next stop."

Levi glared up at her from where he was sitting up on Sloan's bed, the covers pooling in his lap and still covering his lower half. The muscles in his chest and arms were clenched in anger as he looked at the squad leader.

"This is awkward. How will I ever get this image out of my mind?" Hange said as she turned to Sloan, who had one arm crossed across her torso and the other holding her forehead as it hung in embarrassment. She knew her whole face was covered in a blush.

"OK, message received. We'll be reporting momentarily," Sloan motioned to the door, the sign for Hange to exit. "And I think it goes without saying that we can keep this little encounter to ourselves?"

"Of course, Sloan," Hange replied as she walked out. "I'm actually already trying to forget it ever happened!" She waved as she walked down the hall.

Sloan shut the door behind her and leaned against the door, looking over at Levi. He was still grouchy, but less now that Hange had left. His brow relaxed slightly and Sal could see that his dark circles were gone. "I guess we really do need to get going."

Levi slid to the side of the bed before removing the covers and standing. He bent to pick up his pants and Sal admired the view: the shapely muscles of his thighs and ass, the graceful, yet hard curve of his lower back, what hung heavy between his legs. The skin on his back was marred by patterns of scars, some of which she remembered seeing when they were in the underground together. The scars had lightened with age, and the overall effect was not unpleasing, Sloan had decided long ago. She felt her mouth go dry as all her moisture pooled elsewhere. She set to readying herself instead of dwelling on how much she wanted to just climb back into the bed. She furiously brushed her hair up into a tight bun on top of her head. She tucked her shirt in and set about finding a pair of matching socks before sinking her feet into her boots.

When she turned back around, Levi was making her bed, pulling the sheets so tight there wasn't a crease in sight. With the last remnants of clothing from the floor and the bed made, it was as if nothing ever happened. Sloan felt a sadness at that – she liked the way the bed looked unkempt, their boots abandoned on their sides, the clothes tossed haphazardly about as if discarded in haste.

They both reached for their jackets.

"Leave the jacket," Levi said. Sal's head snapped to face him. She remembered their earlier conversation. He'd ordered her not to bring any of her gear; she would be travelling as a Captain and an ambassador, not a soldier, and therefore would not need it. She would not wear her cape or jacket, or any other clothing that could conceal her gear, in case she tried to sneak it by him.

"Leave _your _jacket," she countered. They were both still injured, after all. He pretended his ankle was healed, but she could see in the way he moved that he still favored it. She stood motionless, ready to fight the issue with him.

"Fine," he conceded and she nearly fell over. He took her jacket out of her hands and walked over to her armoire. He opened it and folded both jackets, placing them neatly beside each other inside. He didn't argue with her. What did that mean? She felt her mind race with possibilities. Was their relationship suddenly something more? Of course sex changed things, but she would be lying to herself if the thought that it was nothing more than a good lay didn't cross her mind. Was he trying to butter her up for something else? Maybe he was playing nice because he had ulterior motives.

She swallowed a lump as he closed the armoire door on their jackets. He'd ordered her not to bring or use her 3D gear. But he still didn't know she had orders from Erwin to assist Hange with the capture of the Female Titan. She did feel a little stab of guilt. It was a lie of omission and she was doing the exact opposite of his wishes. Regardless of what the night meant, Sal still felt a loyalty to Levi, her old friend and love, despite the confusion of their current status.

They left the room together and walked through the building, down to where the formation was readying. Scouts were walking to and fro, gathering supplies, adjusting their horses, and making sure everything was ready to start the trip to the capital. Sloan and Levi met Erwin beside the carriages.

"Commander," a young man said sheepishly as he approached them. Sloan watched as the boy scratched at his head. The dark mop of hair on the top of his head moved in an unnatural way, and Sloan realized it was a wig. "I was told I would be sitting in as Eren…"

"Yes, Jean. You will be riding with the Captains and me into the capital," Erwin looked over at them. "And a good morning to you two as well. I trust given your tardiness that you two do not feel the need to run over the plan?"

"I think the plan has been run into the ground," Levi replied. "If I have to listen to it again I will vomit. Let's just get this caravan on the road."

Erwin gave a dry laugh. "As you order, Captain. Let's take our seats." One of the scouts opened the door to the carriage and motioned for them to enter. Jean, the young man, took the steps into the carriage first. Sloan entered next after neither Levi nor Erwin made a motion to board. She took a seat across from Jean. Levi entered next, followed by Erwin. Levi sat next to Jean, adjacent from Sloan, leaving Erwin to sit beside her.

They sat in silence for some time as the caravan began moving. Sloan looked across the carriage at Jean. He didn't look like Eren, but she supposed with the dark wig they may look similar to someone who wasn't very acquainted with him. They had the same lanky build. Jean seemed intimidated by the other two men in the carriage. She supposed she would have felt the same – to be, what looked like, a new recruit stuck in a carriage ride with the Captain and Commander of the Survey Corps. He twitched as Levi reached out an arm to brace it across the back of the seat. Levi crossed his legs, ankle to knee and stared out the window.

"Captain Sloan, I was just rereading your recommendation letter from Commander Pixis the other morning. I had no idea you had such varying talents within the military," Erwin said after they had been riding for a while.

Sloan's ears reddened a bit. It was true that she'd held many different positions throughout her stints in the Garrison, and the Military Police even before that, but she generally didn't enjoy talking about them or herself, in general.

"I guess I've done a little bit of everything," she said, "Except for repairs. I've never been very good at fixing things." She gave him a slight smile.

"Except for injuries – I read you were an accomplished medic."

"Pixis must have written some very glamorous things about me. That was always one of my favorite duties in the military; I thoroughly enjoy aiding my comrades in that capacity."

"It's very stark in contrast to what he said was arguably your best position. I had no idea you were such an expert in ammunitions."

"Oh," she said. "So from my favorite positions, to least favorite."

"You didn't enjoy marksmanship?"

"Oh, no. I loved that aspect. But the end result… I always found that to be very unpleasant, to say the very least. It's probably one of the main reasons I left the Military Police, to be quite honest."

"Pixis didn't disclose any of that information. Did he know much of your history in the Military Police?"

"We had discussed it at times, but he knew it made me uncomfortable. We would practice together, at times. I was better." She felt herself smile at the memory. "Most of my gun training was done with the Military Police. It went very fast – I didn't even realize what was happening until I'd been given the title of Sniper. I was really the only one in the Military Police at the time."

"When was the last time you shot a gun? I don't think I've seen you with one since you've been in the regiment, correct?"

"Not since I was in the Garrison. I carried a revolver generally, but I haven't needed to use one in a while. It became more for show as I became Captain. We would shoot for fun, though. All the guns I've used were military issued, so once I committed to switching branches I gave up my guns. I don't guess I have much need for them anymore. Titans don't really bow to bullets."

She glanced over and saw that Levi was watching her carefully. She was willing to bet he knew nothing of her past as a Military Sniper, and she was fine with him not knowing. It just led to more questions and judgments. There was really only one reason the Military Police would need high accuracy weapons and a person to control them. Assassinations; human deaths. She could see all the gears turning in both his and Erwin's head as the dots began to connect.

"I have no wish to ever want to go back to that."

"This war against Titans has the possibility of pushing humans against humans. We could use your skills."

"No, no," she said, growing panicked. "That was one of the main reasons I left the Military Police. No one understands what it's like… It's highly personal, different. Calculated. Looking down the scope. Watching. Sometimes for hours at a time, waiting. Until you pull the trigger and see what a high powered rifle will do to a skull."

"No one will make you do anything you don't want to do," Levi said evenly, bringing her back to her senses.

"I don't mean assassinations, which is what I assume they used you for. But you could be extra security. Many people are hostile toward us in this division. What if you provided back up for say, Levi, while he met with some individuals who may want to do him harm?"

Sal felt the blood drain from her face for different reasons. Was Erwin saying he knew about their tryst? Or their past relationship? She also knew she did not want to be looking down a scope positioned between Levi and someone else. She didn't know if she could handle that responsibility – the possibility of having Levi's blood on her hands, should something go wrong, should she be too slow, or a fraction of a millimeter off…

"Erwin, this conversation is highly inappropriate given the company and the mission at hand." Levi was trying his best to hold onto his temper, Sal knew. If it was them, minus the cadet, she could imagine he'd have a few choice words for Erwin. Her discomfort must have been evident.

"You're absolutely right, Captain. Please accept my apologies, Sloan. Perhaps we can discuss this another time."

_No thanks,_ Sloan thought, but nodded once instead before turning back to look outside, not wanting to face Levi again. Her past as a sniper was the least of her secrets she was worried about.

* * *

><p><strong>These last few chapters have been a little short. Sorry for all the grammarspelling errors. This one was typed pretty fast because I haven't updated in a good bit :/ I may have to go back and make revisions on this one. I plan to take some more time on the next chapter. As always, comments and critiques are appreciated!  
><strong>


End file.
